


X

by Cardigan



Category: no - Fandom
Genre: M/M, no
Language: Hausa | هَرْشَن هَوْسَ
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:06:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27917941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cardigan/pseuds/Cardigan
Relationships: no - Relationship





	X

Chương 1 ca ca nhẫn thật sự vất vả ( miên gian dạy dỗ H )  
Màu đen màn đêm dưới, thành thị đèn nê ông, đèn đường, đèn xe giao tương lập loè, giống như sắt thép rừng cây giống nhau cao chọc trời đại lâu quần lạc ở trong đêm đen đứng sừng sững, lạnh lẽo trong bóng đêm những cái đó đèn sáng quang cửa sổ mặt giống như là thành thị trên không cô tịch sao trời.  
Eli chính bọc thảm ở trên sô pha xem điện ảnh, phòng trong máy sưởi khai thật sự đủ, cho nên hắn chỉ xuyên một bộ ở nhà mỏng áo ngủ. Sang quý âm hưởng thản nhiên chảy xuôi phục cổ giai điệu, điện ảnh phối nhạc trung có vứt đi không được niên đại cảm.  
“Lộng sát ——” huyền quan chỗ truyền đến mở cửa động tĩnh thanh, Eli lập tức từ trên sô pha nhảy xuống, vui mừng mà chạy đến cạnh cửa: “Ngươi đã trở lại! Hôm nay như thế nào như thế vãn...... Lại có giải phẫu sao?” Màn hình tinh thể lỏng thượng biểu hiện thời gian đã là 10 giờ chung.  
Naib tái nhợt thanh tuấn lại lược hiện mệt mỏi mặt xuất hiện ở phía sau cửa, hắn ăn mặc tu thân vải nỉ áo khoác, giữa cổ vây quanh ám màu xám cách văn khăn quàng cổ, một bàn tay dẫn theo công sự bao, môi bị đông lạnh đến đạm không có chút máu, gật gật đầu sau trầm mặc mà vào phòng. Hắn dáng người thập phần cao gầy, có gần một mét chín cái đầu, đi vào phòng trong cho người ta một loại vô hình cảm giác áp bách.  
Mỗi lần độ cao khẩn trương giải phẫu lúc sau, Naib chính là như vậy một loại dị thường đạm mạc, buồn bã mất mát trạng thái. Eli thập phần thói quen, 1m7 vóc dáng so sánh với dưới chim nhỏ dường như đi theo hắn phía sau ríu rít nói: “Muốn ăn một chút gì sao? Ta đi đem đồ ăn nhiệt một chút!”  
“Hôm nay mụ mụ nấu canh đưa lại đây, uống trước điểm canh......” Lời nói còn chưa nói xong, trước người người đột nhiên ngừng lại, Eli đột nhiên không kịp phòng ngừa liền khái đi lên, nghe được hắn “Ai da” thanh, Naib vội vàng xoay người vớt trụ hắn, sợ hắn đứng không vững, sau đó nhẹ nhàng thở dài một hơi nói: “Không cần... Ta tưởng về trước phòng ngủ một lát.” Mới vừa làm xong một đài năm sáu tiếng đồng hồ giải phẫu, giải phẫu sau khi kết thúc lại khai mấy cái giờ sẽ, sẽ sau còn đáng giá cái vãn ban, giờ phút này Naib sớm đã là thể xác và tinh thần đều mệt trạng thái.  
Eli ôm đầu gật gật đầu, nghĩ nghĩ lại cường ngạnh nói: “Không được, ngươi uống trước điểm canh ngủ tiếp!” Hắn vội vàng chạy tiến phòng bếp đem vẫn luôn ở nhiệt canh chung mang sang tới, chính là đem cao lớn Naib ngăn lại, nhìn chằm chằm hắn uống xong mới phóng hắn đi ngủ.  
Naib vào phòng ngủ hạ sau, Eli tiếp tục hồi trên sô pha xem chưa xong điện ảnh, trên đường khi kỷ mụ mụ, cũng chính là hắn trên danh nghĩa bà bà gọi điện thoại lại đây an ủi.  
Nói là trên danh nghĩa, như thế có ẩn tình. Naib cùng hắn từ nhỏ liền nhận thức, trước đây bởi vì cha mẹ gian quan hệ có lui tới, nhưng hắn hai trước kia cũng chính là không nóng không lạnh, người nhà mang theo cùng nhau ăn qua vài bữa cơm ra cửa du lịch quá mấy tranh giao tình. Nhưng mà Eli mười bốn tuổi năm ấy trong nhà tao biến, ân phụ bị người chính trị hãm hại mà suy sụp, ân người nhà cây đổ bầy khỉ tan, hơn nữa Eli mẫu thân mất sớm, tuổi nhỏ yếu lại không nơi nương tựa Eli bị phó thác cấp Kỷ gia người chiếu cố, phụ thân theo sau tự sát.  
Tuy nói Kỷ gia đối hắn vẫn luôn thực hảo, nhưng là Eli thân phận tương đối phiền toái. Bởi vì A quốc nhiều năm tới nay dân cư vẫn luôn trình phụ tăng trưởng, cho nên chính phủ ra sân khấu tân pháp lệnh, đối một ít trọng đại tội phạm chính trị hậu duệ, nữ tính cùng song tính hai mươi tuổi trước kia cần thiết muốn kết hôn, nam tính tắc chung thân không được tham chính. Không bỏ được chính mình từ nhỏ nhìn đến lớn lại ngoan ngoãn hài tử bởi vì loại này lạnh băng pháp lệnh mà hấp tấp qua loa mà quyết định hạ nửa đời, kỷ mụ mụ động đem Eli làm con dâu che chở ý niệm: Chung quy là ở chính mình cánh chim hạ dưỡng, liền không có ai có thể khinh mạn hắn.  
Lúc ấy Naib đang ở nước ngoài lưu học, nghe xong kỷ mẫu đưa ra tính toán cũng không có gì dị nghị. Hắn lúc ấy không có cái gì cảm thấy hứng thú đồ vật, cả ngày vùi đầu với việc học, hơn nữa chính mình đối cái này nhà bên đệ đệ ấn tượng không xấu, đối với này tắc hôn sự ngược lại không có nhiều hơn suy xét, liền như thế ứng thừa xuống dưới.  
Hắn một hồi quốc hai người liền làm thủ tục kết hôn, không có thực long trọng hôn lễ, chỉ là người trong nhà ở quê quán biệt viện làm cái yến hội chúc mừng một đốn, sau đó hắn liền mang theo Eli xuất ngoại hưởng tuần trăng mật đi. Bọn họ lúc ấy kỳ thật cũng có thật lâu không gặp mặt, lẫn nhau đều là đã quen thuộc lại xa lạ, bởi vậy cũng không có cái gì tuần trăng mật bầu không khí, giống như là ca ca mang theo đệ đệ bình thường ra cửa du lịch giống nhau.  
Eli kiên nhẫn mà cùng kỷ mụ mụ thông điện thoại, đem trong nhà dài ngắn đều bồi nàng hàn huyên một hồi, còn nói nói Naib tình hình gần đây, nghe nàng ở điện thoại kia đầu oán giận ca ca cái này cái kia, thỉnh thoảng ứng hòa nàng. Chờ đến điện thoại treo, điện ảnh cũng tiếp cận kết thúc, hắn duỗi duỗi người, tính toán phao một cái nước ấm tắm liền đi ngủ.  
......  
“Ngô.....” Dày nặng màn che che đậy ánh trăng, khiến cho trong nhà ám vô biên tế. Naib không biết chính mình ngủ bao lâu, hốt hoảng tỉnh lại. Hắn giấc ngủ từ trước đến nay thực thiển, luôn là động bất động ở nửa đêm là có thể bừng tỉnh, vì bảo đảm hắn yếu ớt giấc ngủ, Naib cùng Eli từ trước đến nay là phân phòng ngủ.  
Trong phòng im ắng, Naib lại rốt cuộc ngủ không dưới, trải qua một đốn ngắn ngủi no miên, hắn đã lần thứ hai khôi phục tinh thần sáng láng trạng thái. Naib thói quen đoản miên, giải phẫu gián đoạn ngủ thượng vài phút, hắn tinh lực đều có thể thực mau liền khôi phục sung túc.  
Naib không chút nào lưu luyến mà từ trong ổ chăn đứng dậy, buông ra cà vạt, cởi bỏ vào nhà sau lại không kịp thay hạ áo ngoài, chuẩn bị thay áo tắm đến trong phòng tắm phao tắm giải lao. Quần áo bong ra từng màng sau, lộ ra một khối mềm dẻo thon dài thân thể. Hắn làn da bởi vì hàng năm ở trong nhà làm công mà có vẻ trắng nõn, lại bởi vì trường kỳ kiên trì tập thể hình rèn luyện mà toàn thân trên dưới bao trùm mỏng trường cân xứng cơ bắp, cùng to lớn đến giống như hùng sư tráng hán nhóm so sánh với, hắn thân hình càng giống một đầu uyển chuyển nhẹ nhàng mạnh mẽ liệp báo, thon chắc hữu lực cơ bắp âm thầm uấn cất giấu kinh người bạo phát lực.  
Naib cầm lấy áo tắm đang muốn mặc vào, bỗng nhiên nghĩ đến này điểm Eli hẳn là đã ngủ, liền trực tiếp khoác bóng đêm, trần trụi thân thể đi đến phòng tắm, giữa hai chân cự vật tại hành tẩu gian tới lui, bại lộ ở trong không khí không tiếng động chương hiển bá đạo kích cỡ, không có cương cứng nhưng so sánh với bình thường nam tính, hình dạng thập phần làm cho người ta sợ hãi.  
Hắn ra khỏi phòng, phát hiện phòng tắm lại còn đèn sáng, liền cau mày trực tiếp mở cửa, quả nhiên phát hiện Eli ở bồn tắm ngủ rồi. Hắn nhắm mắt lại ngửa đầu dựa vào bồn tắm bên cạnh, ngọn tóc ướt dầm dề, mờ mịt hơi nước, trắng nõn khuôn mặt phủ lên một tầng hơi nước, có một loại trơn bóng trong suốt cảm. Giấu ở dưới nước thân thể thân hình giảo hảo, trắng nõn bóng loáng, gãi đúng chỗ ngứa nhữu tạp nam hài cùng nam nhân đặc điểm, nhất diệu chính là, hắn trước ngực còn phủ phục một đôi thiếu nữ kiều tiếu khả nhân bồ câu nhũ.  
Naib đi qua đi thử thử thủy ôn, đã trở nên ôn lương, liền cúi người một tay đem bồn tắm trung người chặn ngang ôm lên, bọt nước lập tức xôn xao mà từ mê người đồng thể thượng lưu xuống dưới, Naib dùng một khối làm khô khăn tắm gọn gàng mà bao lấy hắn. Eli bị này chấn động động tĩnh bừng tỉnh, mơ mơ màng màng nói: “Ca ca...... Ta......” Naib xoa xoa hắn đầu: “Ngươi tiếp tục ngủ.” Thế là Eli liền buông tâm tiếp tục chôn hồi trong lòng ngực hắn.  
Hắn tay chân nhẹ nhàng mà đem Eli ôm về phòng, đem trên người hắn bọt nước chà lau làm sau, đem người trần như nhộng trực tiếp phóng tới trong ổ chăn gói kỹ lưỡng, lúc sau dùng hương huân đài điểm thơm quá, đem phòng môn đóng, lại tiếp tục hồi phòng tắm tắm rửa đi.  
Chờ hắn tắm rửa xong ra tới, hạ thân chỉ vây quanh một cái khinh bạc khăn tắm, lưu sướng nhân ngư tuyến cùng khẩn trí cơ bắp uốn lượn mà xuống như ẩn như hiện. Hắn trở lại Eli phòng, lôi kéo mở cửa, từng trận di người huân hương liền ập vào trước mặt. Naib khó tránh khỏi hút mấy khẩu, hạ thân lập tức tràn đầy nửa cương cứng tới, ở khăn tắm chiếu phim ra một cái dữ tợn cỏ cổ hình trụ nhô lên.  
Loại này hương là hắn ở còn ở nước ngoài du lịch khi phát hiện một loại kỳ lạ tình hương, bên trong hỗn tạp một ít thôi tình dược vật, chút ít hút vào nhưng với chuyện phòng the trung trợ thú, quá liều hút vào nói tắc sẽ làm cho hôn mê, nhưng là trung dược người ở hôn mê trung động tình không nghỉ. Naib đem hương bóp tắt sau, cửa sổ môn đều mở ra thay đổi để thở, chờ đến sửa sang lại đến không sai biệt lắm khi, mới một lần nữa trở lại mép giường.  
Khóa lại trong ổ chăn Eli sớm đã hô hấp vững vàng, nặng nề hôn mê đi qua, hắn hai má biên lại lộ ra một mảnh kiều diễm hồng nhạt, từ oánh bạch cổ lan tràn đi xuống, thập phần dẫn người tìm kiếm. Naib không chút do dự liền đem chăn xốc lên, tựa như mở ra chính mình lễ vật giống nhau tự nhiên. Eli từ nhỏ chính là mười phần mười mỹ thiếu niên, giờ phút này ngủ say ở giường lớn trung ương trần truồng bộ dáng dụ hoặc độ càng tốt hơn. Vòng eo tinh tế đường cong nhu mỹ, bụng nhỏ trắng nõn bình thản một tia thịt thừa cũng không, eo hông khẩn hẹp. Theo hô hấp hơi hơi phập phồng trước ngực, chuế hai tòa đĩnh bạt ớt nhũ, tuyết trắng tròn trịa, giống như hai viên lả lướt đào tiên giống nhau doanh doanh nhưng nắm. Nhũ phong chỗ nhàn nhạt quầng vú thượng điểm mã não lớn nhỏ đỏ tươi đầu vú, lộ ra xử nữ ngây ngô, mẫn cảm mà sớm đã nửa kiều đứng lên tới.  
Naib cẩn thận quan sát một trận, đem này kiều diễm xuân sắc biến thu đáy mắt, lại đem không hề sức phản kháng Eli hai chân bẻ ra, kia hai cánh mật đào dường như mông khâu trung ương thình lình kẹp một cái màn thầu lớn nhỏ màu hồng phấn âm hộ, một tia tạp mao cũng không, trơn bóng phì nộn thịt phụ cùng nhất tuyến thiên bày biện ra đỏ tươi ướt át màu da, hơi hơi mấp máy gian vô cùng câu hồn. Vỡ ra ngọc trên cửa phương là màu da thân gậy, kia côn thịt là bình thường nam tính lớn nhỏ, nhưng là phía dưới lại không có tinh hoàn. Hai khối trắng nõn no đủ mông thịt còn kẹp một viên thiển màu da cúc luân, nhìn qua cũng là dẫn người hái thật sự. Ở mê hương dưới tác dụng, nam hài âm hộ chỗ đã sớm tiết ra dòng suối, theo chảy xuống dưới ướt nhẹp rãnh mông, cúc huyệt chỗ ướt lượng lượng một hút hợp lại.  
Naib thấy vậy diễm cảnh, toàn thân tình dục cũng bị điều động đi lên, hô hấp trở nên thô nặng. Hắn cởi bỏ khăn tắm, lúc này giữa hai chân kia căn khác hẳn với thường nhân hùng vĩ đồ vật sớm đã hoàn toàn cương cứng, đỏ thẫm quy đầu giống như 稥 đàm giống nhau, thô thạc hùng hậu điểu trên người gân mạch quấn quanh cố lấy, mã mắt chỗ lôi ra nhè nhẹ trong suốt chất lỏng, chảy xuống tới làm ướt nặng trĩu trứng dái.  
Hắn ngồi bên mép giường, cầm kia đối trơn trượt nhu nhuận lại co dãn thật tốt nhũ thịt, tùy ý vuốt ve, mười ngón đều hãm sâu tiến nhũ thịt, kiều nộn sưng to đầu vú ở khe hở ngón tay trung kiều lập, Naib nhìn đến sau lập tức cúi người hàm trụ lấy môi lưỡi cọ xát.  
Hắn thong thả ung dung mà trảo lộng mút chơi, miệng bao vây lấy đỏ tươi sung huyết đầu vú chung quanh một chỉnh khối nhũ thịt nhiệt liệt mút vào, hút đến “Pi pi” rung động, lại trước sau không có đụng tới mẫn cảm gắng gượng đầu vú, thẳng đem Eli hai viên đầu vú mút đến ngạnh như thạch viên, trong cổ họng phát ra vẩn đục than nhẹ, thân mình cũng không tự chủ mà vặn vẹo lên, hoa huyệt phụt ra xuất trận trận nhiệt lưu.  
Naib một bên phủng hương nhũ mút vào, một bên duỗi tay đi xoa nắn hắn tiểu xảo hoa đế, xoa đến cực ngạnh là lúc, dùng hai tay chỉ kẹp nắm động, đem mẫn cảm Eli chơi đến bụng nhỏ cũng tùy theo phình phình. Naib một bên nhàn thục dâm loạn mỹ nhũ, một bên lấy đại chưởng mát xa mềm mại non mịn âm hộ, thẳng đem Eli chọn đến gân cốt tê dại, bụng nhỏ từng trận toan ngứa, côn thịt gắng gượng đồng thời, màu đỏ thịt sỉ phùng hoa dịch róc rách, kiềm chế huyệt khẩu bắt đầu hô hấp giống nhau mà nhợt nhạt khép mở lên.  
Eli thân thể mắt thường có thể thấy được sớm đã xuân tình đại động, tình dục bừng bừng phấn chấn, Naib hạ thể cũng không nhường một tấc, đã sớm ngạnh đến trướng đại thẳng rất, thân gậy cũng không thẳng tắp, trình thuyền trạng hơi hơi hướng về phía trước nhếch lên, quy đầu bị tuyến tiền liệt dịch ướt nhẹp cái hoàn toàn. Hắn nỗ lực nhịn đã lâu, vẫn là nhịn không được tạm thời dừng tay thưởng thức Eli thân thể, gấp không chờ nổi mà bắt lấy chính mình kích cỡ khoa trương thịt vật kích thích lên.  
Vuốt ve đến côn thịt bạo trướng, rên rỉ tăng thêm khi, Naib từ tủ đầu giường móc ra một vại trước đó chuẩn bị tốt ong tương, ngã vào Eli trên tay, bắt lấy hắn tay đem ong tương đều đều bôi trên thật lớn dương cụ thượng, thấp giọng nỉ non nói: “....... Eli...... Giúp ca ca sờ sờ....... Ngô......” Hắn bàn tay to bao Eli tay, mang theo hắn dùng non mềm lòng bàn tay dán chính mình thô tráng nam căn, bị này tinh tế xúc cảm kích đến thẳng suyễn.  
Chờ đồ đến phía dưới trứng dái đều dính hô hô sau, Naib đem ngón tay vói vào Eli trong miệng khiêu khích hắn non mềm lưỡi căn, Eli thích ăn đồ ngọt, nếm đến ong tương ngọt ngào sau, hắn bản năng liền bao lấy kia mấy cây ngón tay, giống tiểu miêu mút nãi dường như tư tư có vị mà mút vào liếm láp lên. Naib bắt tay rút ra khi, Eli còn gắt gao hút không chịu buông miệng, giờ phút này càng là miệng phun nhiệt khí, đầu lưỡi hơi lộ ra, một bức cơ khát mà không tự biết mị thái. Ngón tay thay cho sau, cánh môi chạm được một cái càng thêm rắn chắc nóng rực vật thể, hắn vươn lưỡi liếm liếm, phát hiện cũng là ngọt ngào, liền đại giương miệng toàn bộ bọc đi vào, thật lớn 稥 đàm trạng quy đầu lập tức liền đem khoang miệng căng đầy, Eli hai má co rút lại hút động, hút đến Naib eo tê dại, mã mắt sảng khoái.  
Naib đĩnh eo xảo diệu mà biến hóa góc độ, làm Eli đem hắn thân gậy, trứng dái đều thoả đáng mà mút vào liếm láp một chuyến, dưới háng nhân nhi một bức thuần khiết mà mút ăn kẹo que biểu tình, trên thực tế lại là ở dâm đãng hạ lưu mà phụng dưỡng nam nhân thịt căn, loại này tương phản mang cho nam nhân vài lần khoái cảm.  
Naib giống như vậy ở Eli không chút nào cảm kích trạng thái hạ đùa bỡn thân thể hắn trạng huống, đã liên tục gần nửa năm nhiều. Eli ba năm trước đây cùng hắn kết hôn, hai người chi gian liền vẫn luôn không có tính sinh hoạt. Lúc ấy kết hôn khi, Eli vừa mới mới vừa 18 tuổi, đối phương ấu trĩ ngây thơ vừa mới thành niên, hai người gian cũng không có phát sinh cái gì hỏa hoa, liền vẫn luôn ở chung lại phân giường mà miên.  
Chờ đến ở chung lâu ngày sau, Naib đối Eli hơi chút bồi dưỡng ra một chút cảm tình, hắn lại phát hiện, Eli đối với hắn cảm tình, so với trượng phu, chỉ sợ càng có khuynh hướng ca ca hoặc gia trưởng như vậy tình cảm, là ỷ lại cùng tín nhiệm, lại không phải tình nhân gian ái. Đối như vậy toàn tâm toàn ý ỷ lại hắn Eli xuống tay, Naib tâm lý kỳ thật thực hụt hẫng.  
Chính là hắn bản thân là tính dục rất mạnh một người, hơn nữa làm chính là lượng công việc đại lại độ cao khẩn trương chức nghiệp, nhàn hạ rất nhiều tính ái với hắn mà nói càng là một loại tất yếu cảm xúc phát tiết. Có đôi khi Eli ăn mặc lộ ra đầu vú áo đơn ở nhà đi tới đi lui, hắn thoáng nhìn khi liền sẽ thập phần dễ dàng mà cương cứng, chính là đối phương đối chính mình phát ra tính tín hiệu vẫn là vẻ mặt không hề tự biết trạng thái, cái này làm cho Naib có loại nói không nên lời nghẹn khuất. Rõ ràng là danh chính ngôn thuận đã kết hôn nhân sĩ, lại còn giống độc thân cẩu giống nhau đáng thương mà cả ngày thủ dâm, hơn nữa kiều thê ở bên, thanh tâm quả dục nhật tử cũng quá không nổi nữa, Naib quyết định đổi một loại phương thức nước ấm nấu ếch xanh, cảm tình thượng là tiểu hỏa chậm hầm, thân thể kia thượng cũng đi theo đến đây đi, liền xuống tay bắt đầu dạy dỗ Eli kế hoạch.  
【 chương trứng màu: 】  
Như vậy nửa năm xuống dưới, Eli trên người mẫn cảm điểm đều bị hắn sờ thấu, khai phá cái biến. Nhưng mà duy độc kia chỗ ấm áp kiều nộn xử nữ mỹ huyệt không có như thế nào nhiều hơn gây xích mích. Naib vẫn là hy vọng, lần đầu tiên tiến vào nơi đó không phải ngón tay, mà là chính mình côn thịt, hắn vô cùng chờ mong có thể nghênh đón hai người linh thịt kết hợp, thân thể giao triền kia một ngày, mà chiếu tình huống hiện tại xem ra, ngày này sợ là sẽ không quá xa.  
Eli thân thể càng ngày càng mẫn cảm, thập phần dễ dàng đã bị khiêu khích đến triều xuy, động tình phản ứng rất là kịch liệt. Naib dương cụ bị ôn nhu tinh tế mà liếm láp quá một lần sau, hắn liền dục cầu bất mãn mà rút ra, như vậy tao dương dường như âu yếm rất khó thỏa mãn hắn, chỉ có thể trong lòng đỡ ghiền thôi.  
Hắn một bàn tay đem Eli hai cái đùi ôm đến trước ngực khép lại, một bàn tay gắt gao nâng cái kia tròn trịa đẫy đà cái mông, cỏ trướng dương vật xuyên qua giữa hai chân, dán ở đối phương ướt dầm dề, nũng nịu hộ khẩu đi lên hồi cọ xát, nam nữ hai loại sinh thực khí cứ như vậy trần trụi kề sát ở bên nhau, Eli động tình khó nhịn hạ thể cảm nhận được này cổ cứng rắn cùng nhiệt lực, ngọc môn ái dịch cuồng phun, rung động không thôi, hôn mê trung nhân nhi càng là phấn lạ mặt vựng, thấp thấp rên rỉ lên.  
Naib ôm chặt hắn chân, kẹp chặt người nọ bắp đùi dán sát nhục huyệt cọ xát thọc vào rút ra lên, trong cổ họng phát ra khó nhịn than nhẹ, ngạnh bang bang thô to côn thể càng là thỉnh thoảng thật mạnh cọ qua cổ ngạnh hoa đế, sát đến tiểu huyệt co rúm lại không thôi, âm thịt bó chặt, suối nước cuồng lưu. Hắn phủng nõn nà dường như chân dài cắm làm mấy trăm tới hạ, mới lỏng tinh quan kính bắn ra tới, phun ướt Eli bụng nhỏ cùng phần hông. Cúi đầu lại xem, người nọ hạ thân cũng là một tiết như chú, đời trước hậu huyệt đều cao trào một lần. Eli không có tinh hoàn, bắn ra tới đều là trong suốt tuyến tiền liệt dịch, hoa huyệt cũng là một mảnh đầm đìa.  
Hắn thừa dịp nghỉ tạm khoảng cách, từ chính mình phòng cầm một ít khí cụ lại đây, cấp Eli tròng lên dương vật bộ. Hắn sợ Eli như vậy mẫn cảm thân thể, dùng đằng trước bắn quá nhiều lần thân thể sẽ hư thoát. Lúc sau ở hắn mượt mà đầu vú thượng các dính thượng một quả khiêu đản, chính mình tắc dùng tay thao túng một quả gậy mát xa toàn phương vị, các góc độ mà linh hoạt kích thích hắn bộ phận sinh dục cùng thịt hạch, tam quản tề hạ sau điều đến lớn nhất chấn động đương, vẫn luôn giằng co hơn bốn mươi phút, trong lúc Eli tuy rằng hôn mê lại ngăn không được toàn thân bản năng khẽ run, tiểu huyệt đã ở mấy độ cưỡng chế cao trào dưới quân lính tan rã, một mảnh hỗn độn, khăn trải giường đều ướt một tảng lớn.  
Naib nhìn đối phương phiên hồng nhục hoa nịnh nọt giảo động, hạ thân côn thịt lại lần thứ hai bột ngạnh lên, đứng ở một bên biên thưởng thức biên tự sướng, cuối cùng sắp bắn nhanh ra tới khi, sảng khoái mà liền đối với Eli thân thể phóng thích, màu trắng ngà sền sệt chất lỏng đứt quãng mà bắn ở thanh niên trước ngực, khối này trắng nõn thân thể vẫn không nhúc nhích không hề hay biết,, như là bị làm bẩn pho tượng giống nhau. Naib trong lòng vừa động, dùng kia ấm áp tinh dịch mát xa hai vú bôi mở ra, thẳng đến chỉnh khối no đủ trước ngực, non mịn trên da thịt đều nóng hầm hập mà phủ lên nam nhân dày đặc tinh dịch hơi thở, chính mình bành trướng chiếm hữu dục được đến biến thái thỏa mãn, làm hắn tâm tình thực thoải mái.  
Chương 2 ca ca nơi đó thật lớn ( mẫn cảm click mở phát, rình coi cự căn )  
Eli ở hôn hôn trầm trầm mơ mộng trung, bị Naib lấy các loại suồng sã thủ đoạn đùa bỡn đến cao trào thay nhau nổi lên, triều phun không thôi, giữa hai chân dục sóng triều động. Hắn tuy là song tính, nhưng là từ nhỏ phát dục vãn thục. Hơn nữa bởi vì gia giáo tốt đẹp, tính tình cũng bị bảo hộ đến thập phần thẳng thắn đơn thuần, đối với tình dục việc biết chi rất ít, thân thể ngây ngô, dục vọng tương đối đạm bạc.  
Chính là ở Naib dài đến nửa năm qua đêm khuya mộng hồi “Tiểu hỏa chậm hầm” hạ, thân thể hắn cũng không sai biệt lắm bị hầm đến “Thục” thấu. Eli chính mình hơn hai mươi năm qua vẫn luôn đều rất ít âu yếm những cái đó mẫn cảm bộ vị —— âm đế, đầu vú, đáy chậu, bên tai, sau eo... Này đó bộ vị tất cả đều bị Naib quen thuộc mà đắn đo nắm giữ, hắn đối Eli thân thể hiểu biết chỉ sợ so Eli bản nhân còn muốn thấu triệt. Naib lần đầu tiên thượng thủ dạy dỗ khi, Eli thân thể liền cùng hắn bản nhân giống nhau trì độn, ngủ mơ bị nam nhân xoa nhẹ nửa ngày vú, chỉ sợ còn tưởng rằng là có người hỗ trợ mát xa, vẻ mặt thoải mái mà thẳng hừ hừ. Naib đem hắn đầu vú kỹ xảo tính mà hút liếm xúi chơi hảo một trận, Eli nhục huyệt mới đứt quãng chảy ra động tình dâm dịch, theo đẫy đà phấn nộn khe thịt đi xuống chảy. Thế là trúc trắc non nớt thân thể lúc này mới tiếp thu đến nam nhân phát ra câu dẫn giao cấu tín hiệu, cũng tùy theo dục cự còn nghênh mà e lệ đáp lại.  
Eli chính mình hồn nhiên chưa giác, nhưng hắn thân thể sớm đã ở nam nhân một đoạn thời gian khai phá hạ, đầy đủ thích ứng những cái đó kịch liệt hiệp chơi, trên người bộ vị mấu chốt giống như bị hoàn mỹ mà một lần nữa cải tạo quá giống nhau, mẫn cảm độ tăng lên không ngừng một cái cấp bậc. Tới rồi hiện tại, lảnh lót dịu dàng đĩnh kiều đầu vú chỉ cần cảm nhận được nam nhân nóng rực hơi thở tới gần, liền tự động sẽ gắng gượng lên, xinh xắn mà bột đứng ở trong không khí.  
Hắn ở bất tỉnh nhân sự là lúc, hoa phụ cùng thịt hạch từng ở vô số ban đêm liên tục bị nam nhân dùng điên cuồng chấn động gậy mát xa cuồng dã mà từ bốn phương tám hướng mạnh mẽ nghiền áp, đời trước thịt hành tắc tròng lên lớn nhỏ chính thích hợp dương vật bộ, hoặc là ở thịt căn chỗ hơn nữa khóa tinh hoàn mà không để đời trước phun ra, cứ thế với mẫn cảm hạ thể nhịn không được bản năng run rẩy dưới, kéo toàn bộ phía dưới nhục huyệt đều giảo súc cao trào trăm ngàn hồi, sớm tại bất tri bất giác trung liền đối nữ huyệt cao trào thực tủy biết vị. Hơn nữa hắn côn thịt bởi vì đã chịu tàn nhẫn trói buộc mà trước sau không có bắn ra, làm cho Eli luôn là ở sảng khoái cùng thống khổ gian bồi hồi, hạ thể tiết trăm tới thứ đều không thể được đến vô cùng nhuần nhuyễn giải thoát.  
Hắn thịt đế tắc so trước kia sắc tình nhiều, Eli chính mình khả năng không có ý thức được —— hắn hiện tại đã không quá thích xuyên cái loại này bó sát người viên đạn quần lót, bởi vì bao đến thật chặt, chỉ cần nhẹ nhàng quát cọ tới đó liền dễ dàng làm hắn hạ thể tê dại không thôi, sẽ không tự chủ được mà hưng phấn, thân thể cơ bắp ký ức liền sẽ bắt đầu dư vị khởi cái loại này thơm ngọt tư vị, nhục hoa cuồn cuộn không ngừng chảy ra đầy đủ dâm thủy. Naib chú ý tới hắn tắm rửa quần lót số lần so trước kia còn muốn thường xuyên, thế là kiểm tra hắn thay cho sau ném ở giặt quần áo rổ chưa tẩy quần áo, phát hiện quần lót thượng phân bố vật cũng rõ ràng so trước kia sền sệt rất nhiều, tao vị cũng càng thêm dày đặc.  
Chờ đến Naib ở Eli cân xứng trắng nõn thân thể thượng bắn ra cuối cùng một phát sau, hắn đem đối phương trên người dính lộc cộc ướt hồ hồ tinh dịch bôi mở ra, tiếp theo hỗn thượng một ít tinh dầu, đem toàn bộ tuyết trắng ngọc đào giống nhau vú liền trơn trượt chất lỏng trảo xoa đẩy xoa mát xa một lần, dùng chính mình cố ý học tập thủ pháp trọng điểm kích thích mấy cái vú chung quanh huyệt vị, nhu uyển đẩy mạnh lực lượng đem thanh niên phong nộn bộ ngực đẩy xoa đến du quang hoạt lượng, quả mơ dường như đầu vú lại sưng lại ngạnh, tràn ngập ái dục đẩy du thẳng đem cái này song tính mỹ thanh niên hạ thể chơi đến nước sốt cuồng dật, Eli tiểu xảo vú phát dục đến càng thêm tròn trịa đĩnh kiều, Naib mát xa công không thể không.  
Như vậy mát xa gần hai mươi phút sau, thẳng đến Eli nhục hoa dâm thủy róc rách, giống trương cái miệng nhỏ giống nhau bay nhanh mà khép mở mấp máy. Naib đem Eli dương vật bộ tháo xuống, hắn kia nam nhân nói nhi từ đầu tới đuôi đều không có phóng thích quá, đúng là trướng cực ngạnh rất khó chịu khi, trường thương dường như tinh thần sáng láng mà đĩnh. Naib cúi người bao ở Eli tinh xảo đáng yêu quy đầu, buông ra trói buộc hoàn bộ, kia mã mắt chỗ lập tức liền kịch liệt run rẩy vài cái, thanh đạm chất lỏng bắn ra tới sau bị Naib một giọt không lậu mà tiếp được. Cùng lúc đó, phía dưới thịt âm hộ dâm dịch suối phun dường như, âm tinh từng trận bắn toé ra tới, đánh vào hắn trên cổ. Naib nguyện ý vì Eli nuốt tinh, đảo không phải cái gì cá nhân đam mê, chỉ là một loại kỳ quái chiếm hữu dục thôi. Nếu là ngày sau đao thật kiếm thật mà làm tình, hắn thể dịch cũng là muốn tất cả đều bá đạo mà rót đến Eli trong cơ thể, mặc kệ là từ phía trên miệng vẫn là phía dưới miệng, mặc kệ là nước tiểu vẫn là tinh dịch. Tóm lại muốn ngươi trung có ta, ta trung có ngươi.  
Này phiên chung cực phóng thích sau, Eli thân thể đạt tới khốn đốn trạng thái, Naib thực hiểu biết hắn, liền không có lại tiếp tục làm đi xuống. Đi ra ngoài cầm điều sạch sẽ khăn lông ướt, đem trên người hắn hỗn độn rửa sạch sạch sẽ sau, bẻ ra đối phương đùi hướng chỗ huyệt chỗ đó lau điểm dễ chịu dùng dược du, không chỉ có có tăng lên mẫn cảm độ cùng hưng phấn độ chi hiệu, cũng là vì phòng ngừa chính mình khai bao khi nơi đó quá mức khẩn trí, quá độ xúc phạm tới mô liên kết. Eli rất sợ đau, hắn cũng rõ ràng chính mình cao ngạo kích cỡ, cho nên không hy vọng Eli lần đầu hành phòng liền gặp như vậy xé rách thống khổ dày vò, nếu có thể tràn trề cộng phó Vu Sơn là tốt nhất. Vội xong này đó vụn vặt thanh khiết công tác sau, Naib chính mình cũng hơi làm rửa sạch, dựa vào đầu giường nhìn trong chốc lát thư, đôi mắt hơi mệt sau liền ôm Eli, ở trên giường trần trụi giao triền đi vào giấc ngủ.  
......  
Eli gần nhất luôn là ở làm một ít tối nghĩa dâm mĩ mộng, vừa mới bắt đầu là mơ thấy chính mình ra cửa bên ngoài bị người dâm loạn, bộ mặt không rõ nam nhân chính là bắt lấy chính mình tay, làm chính mình giúp hắn vuốt ve ra tới; kế tiếp tình tiết làm trầm trọng thêm, dần dần phát triển trở thành chính mình ở các loại tình cảnh hạ bị kỳ quái người xa lạ sờ âm hộ xoa mông, tùy ý đùa bỡn ngực nhũ; còn bị toàn thân trói buộc nhúc nhích không thôi, hạ thể vô lực nhậm người bài bố, ở thành niên nam tính nhàn thục đùa bỡn hạ sảng đến thẳng phun nước, sắp nước tiểu; còn có người loát chính mình đại điểu dùng nùng tinh cuồng bắn hắn đầy mặt đầy người, khiến cho chính mình ở cảnh trong mơ đều bất đắc dĩ toàn thân đắm chìm trong loại này giống đực khí vị trung. Nhưng là làm Eli cảm thấy khó nhất kham một chút là: Chính mình mỗi lần tỉnh lại giữa háng luôn là ướt dầm dề, cùng với một loại thực cốt khó nhịn hư không cảm giác. Dần dà chính mình liền trộm đạo học được xoa đậu đậu cùng vú thư giải loại này ngứa, nhưng là vẫn là không chiếm được thỏa mãn, hơn nữa đối với này đó hoang đường cảnh trong mơ từ bắt đầu sợ hãi chống cự đến mạc danh chờ mong. Mỗi lần buổi sáng lên làm này đó xấu xa chuyện này, ăn cơm sáng thời điểm đối mặt ca ca đều sẽ thập phần thẹn thùng, không dám nhìn thẳng hắn đôi mắt. Hắn nào biết đâu rằng Naib đã sớm nhìn thấu hắn, nếu không phải cái này đầu sỏ gây tội tối hôm qua ban đêm chơi đến hắn mấy dục thăng thiên, lại trước sau không chiếm được hoàn toàn thống khoái, cố ý điếu hắn ăn uống, chính mình buổi sáng dục vọng nơi nào sẽ đến đến như thế quẫn bách.  
Tối hôm qua lại làm một cái bị người từ đầu tới đuôi dâm chơi vui thích cảnh trong mơ, trong mộng khoái cảm phi thường mãnh liệt, làm cho Eli buổi sáng tỉnh lại thời điểm còn có chút lưu luyến không rời cảm giác, hơn nữa không cần tưởng cũng biết, mông phía dưới lại ướt một khối, nửa đêm đi qua vẫn là hơi lạnh. Hắn mông lung mà từ trong mộng quá độ đến hiện thực, chính là hoãn đã lâu, trong mộng nam nhân xúc giác vẫn cứ thập phần tiên minh. Hắn hoảng hốt mà trở mình, lập tức bị bên cạnh ấm áp rắn chắc nam thể tồn tại cấp bừng tỉnh. Eli lúc này mới phản ứng lại đây, chính mình cùng ca ca trần như nhộng mà ngủ chung! Hắn bị cái này quá lộ liễu hiện thực chấn kinh rồi, vẫn không nhúc nhích mà cương ở nơi đó, hô hấp đều lặng yên không một tiếng động, sợ hơi thở một tăng thêm sẽ quấy nhiễu nam nhân giấc ngủ.  
Hắn vừa lúc sườn đối với Naib, từ góc độ này có thể nhìn đến nắng sớm bên trong, nam nhân nhắm mắt khi yên lặng mặt nghiêng, cao thẳng mũi cùng nhô lên hầu kết đường cong thập phần mê người. Chăn mỏng mới khó khăn lắm che đến bên hông, lộ ra kiện mỹ cánh tay cùng cỏ cổ cơ ngực, màu da quầng vú cùng đầu vú cùng chính mình thực không giống nhau, càng thêm tiểu xảo thu liễm. Eli cái này cái gì dâm niệm đều vứt đến sau đầu, chỉ nghĩ rón ra rón rén mà đứng dậy, đi tìm kiện quần áo mặc vào. Hắn mơ hồ nhớ lại đến chính mình tối hôm qua ở phòng tắm ngủ rồi, là đang muốn nhập tắm ca ca đem chính mình ôm trở về, có lẽ là quá mệt mỏi sẽ nghỉ ngơi ở một chỗ đi, nhưng là hai người đều không phải tiểu hài tử, như vậy lỏa trình tương đối làm hắn thực không được tự nhiên. Ngày thường liền tính ở nhà, Naib quần áo cũng thực chỉnh tề, trước nay đều sẽ không ngay trước mặt hắn vai trần nơi nơi đi cái gì, khởi nằm nhập tắm đều có chuyên môn quần áo.  
Hắn mới đứng dậy đến một nửa, liền nhìn đến Naib giữa háng chăn cố lấy tương đương thấy được một đống. Eli lập tức mặt đỏ tai hồng mà ý thức được cái gì, bởi vì hắn có khi sáng sớm cũng sẽ như vậy. Chính là nam nhân kia chỗ nhô lên quy mô thật sự quá mức hùng vĩ, vừa mới phát hiện chính mình cùng nam nhân trên người một chút bất đồng chỗ Eli nội tâm có chút tò mò, bị câu đến tim gan cồn cào.  
Thừa dịp ca ca còn ở ngủ...... Trộm xem một chút....... Hẳn là không có việc gì đi?  
Eli trong lòng lại là hổ thẹn lại là tò mò, ngồi ở chỗ đó nội tâm đấu tranh trong chốc lát sau, vẫn là quyết định nhanh chóng mà trộm ngắm liếc mắt một cái liền xuống giường! Hắn quan sát một trận, phát hiện Naib hô hấp vững vàng đều đều, tạm thời không có tỉnh lại ý đồ, liền khinh phiêu phiêu mà đem ổ chăn nhấc lên tới, đầu dò xét đi vào, này vừa thấy liền hô hấp dồn dập, toàn thân nhũn ra.  
Thiên a...... Ca ca nơi đó thật lớn!  
Hắn vùi đầu đối lập một chút chính mình, phát hiện thật là gặp sư phụ. Naib hạ thể cương cứng sau tư thái vĩ thạc, không chỉ có lại thô lại rất giống như nhi cánh tay, phấn khởi lên sau gân xanh tuôn ra, cùng bụng nhỏ trình ước 30 độ góc kình, cường tráng màu đỏ thẫm quy đầu còn hơi hơi thượng kiều, câu đến người tâm ngứa ngứa, giờ phút này sớm bị mã mắt phân bố chất lỏng tẩm ướt, ở tối tăm ánh sáng hạ lộ ra một mạt nhuận lượng. Phía dưới hỗn độn bụi cỏ trung chuế hai viên quả vải lớn nhỏ trứng dái, phình phình trướng trướng phảng phất sắp bạo tương giống nhau, bởi vì “chào cờ” trung duyên cớ, nguyên cây dương cụ còn thường thường hơi hơi run rẩy cùng run rẩy.  
Vốn dĩ tưởng hảo chỉ ngắm liếc mắt một cái, cái này Eli cả người đều mau không tự chủ được mà dán lên đi, nhìn không chớp mắt mà nhìn chằm chằm cái này thâm sắc côn thịt lớn vài phút. Chính mình hạ thể phảng phất bị từ ngủ say trung đánh thức giống nhau, huyệt lại bắt đầu nóng hầm hập tê dại ma, một cổ dòng nước ấm theo đùi căn chảy ra. Hắn cánh mũi nhẹ nhàng kích thích, hút vào từ mã mắt chảy ra trong suốt chất lỏng trung phát ra một cổ giống đực đặc có mùi lạ, thế nhưng không cảm thấy khó nghe, mãnh liệt nhục dục ngược lại không tự giác mà mênh mông lên, dâm thủy lưu đến càng mãnh.  
Nhìn đến cái này thân gậy hơi kiều đại nhục côn, hắn cầm lòng không đậu duỗi tay nhẹ nhàng hợp lại ở nó, nam nhân côn thịt đã chịu kích thích sau đột nhiên nhảy một chút, cường hữu lực nhiệt độ cùng độ cứng làm Eli lập tức năng hoàn hồn, đột nhiên thu hồi tay, sau đó không chỗ dung thân mà buông tay nhảy xuống giường, vô cùng lo lắng mà chạy tới buồng vệ sinh rửa mặt trấn định đi. Thượng trong lúc ngủ mơ Naib đối này hoàn toàn không biết gì cả, côn thịt trướng rất ở trong không khí trừu động, gợi cảm nam thể cái này hoàn toàn lỏa lồ ra tới, nếu là lúc ấy tỉnh táo lại nhận thấy được Eli thần thái, khẳng định côn thịt đều phải kiều trời cao đi.  
Sáng sớm thình lình xảy ra “chào cờ” sự kiện, giảo đến Eli tâm thần không chừng, cấp Naib chuẩn bị cơm trưa tiện lợi thời điểm hốt hoảng đánh trả run mà thêm nhiều rất nhiều gia vị. Bệnh viện bản thân là có công nhân nhà ăn, nhưng là trọng du trọng muối thái sắc không phải thực hợp Naib ăn uống. Hắn ngày thường dùng cơm khẩu vị thanh đạm, hơn nữa thực thích ăn hải sản, đặc biệt là hàu sống, sò biển một loại, nhưng là nhà ăn cung cấp hải sản phần lớn phẩm loại rất ít hơn nữa không đủ tươi ngon, cho nên Eli liền xung phong nhận việc mà đem Naib thức ăn một vai chọn. Hắn mỗi ngày sáng sớm ở nhà trước tiên chuẩn bị tốt tiện lợi, Naib chỉ cần đưa tới nhà ăn dùng lò vi ba đun nóng một chút là có thể ăn. Eli tay nghề đều là kỷ mụ mụ tay cầm tay dạy ra, cũng đều là Naib từ nhỏ ăn quán.  
Thật sự không biết là nơi nào tới dũng khí cầm nam nhân dương vật, chính mình quả thực là sắc lệnh trí hôn! Eli tưởng tượng đến sáng sớm kia vừa ra, cả người lại bắt đầu phát điên đi lên, trong lòng đối ca ca cảm thấy thập phần áy náy. Cảm giác tựa như chính mình đem cao quý ưu nhã băng thanh ngọc khiết tuyền lâm ca ca cấp làm bẩn giống nhau, nhịn không được ở trong lòng yên lặng sám hối.  
“Eli, lại đây giúp ta sửa sang lại một chút cà vạt.” Nghe được Naib triệu hoán, Eli lập tức ăn mặc dép lê lạch cạch lạch cạch mà liền chạy tới, trên má còn tàn lưu chưa cởi đỏ ửng. Hắn một tới gần Naib, đã nghe đến một cổ mát lạnh dễ ngửi nam tính mùi thơm của cơ thể, huân đến hắn lâng lâng, nhịn không được tâm tinh lay động lên, đây là xưa nay chưa từng có cảm giác. Tựa hồ là ở tình dục bị khai phá sau, hắn lại thân thủ cảm nhận được Naib hùng vĩ hữu lực nam tính triệu chứng, Eli bắt đầu ý thức được trước mặt người nam nhân này không chỉ có chỉ là một người thân ký hiệu, trừ cái này ra hắn vẫn là một cái thành thục cao lớn thành niên nam tử —— sẽ cương cứng, sẽ bắn tinh, sẽ có thất tình lục dục, mà không hề là một cái bích hoạ giống nhau hoàn mỹ phương đoan, nhưng xúc không thể thành nhân vật. Naib giờ phút này ở trong mắt hắn, bắt đầu chậm rãi tản mát ra một loại trừ bỏ nhân cách mị lực bên ngoài càng thêm hấp dẫn người tròng mắt năng lượng —— tính lực lượng, chính ngo ngoe rục rịch mà khiêu khích Eli đơn thuần thần kinh.  
【 chương trứng màu: 】  
Eli kết hôn về sau, hắn cùng Naib hai người vẫn là giữ lại trước kia ở chung cái loại này hình thức, không có cái gì kết thành phu phu sau tình cảm mãnh liệt cùng tim đập, hằng ngày ở chung chi gian cũng không e dè.  
Ngày mùa hè thời tiết oi bức, Eli ra ngoài mua sắm đồ dùng sinh hoạt khi nửa đường lại hạ thái dương vũ. Hắn dẫn theo túi mua hàng một đường chạy như điên về nhà, vẫn là bị tưới nước nửa cái thân thể. Thế là một hồi về đến nhà trung liền lập tức tắm rửa một cái, đem ướt đẫm quần áo đều thay đổi xuống dưới, mặc vào một kiện khinh bạc áo thun cùng quần đùi liền ở phòng khách khắp nơi đi bộ. Naib một chút ban trở về, nhìn đến hắn ở trong phòng bếp vội đến khí thế ngất trời, đang muốn qua đi hỗ trợ, tầm mắt tức khắc đã bị hắn trước ngực hấp dẫn ở. Kia kiện bạch áo thun căn bản khởi không được cái gì che đậy hiệu quả, hơn nữa Eli vội đến đổ mồ hôi đầm đìa, đơn bạc vật liệu may mặc sũng nước mồ hôi sau, dính sát vào ở to thẳng hai vú trước, cao ngất no đủ mỹ nhũ hình dáng như ẩn như hiện, đạm sắc giống như tiền đồng lớn nhỏ quầng vú cùng đỏ bừng tiểu xảo nhô lên thấu ra tới, bất luận cái gì bình thường thành niên nam nhân thấy đều sẽ miệng khô lưỡi  
Táo, côn thịt bạo trướng.  
Naib cũng không ngoại lệ, lúc ấy lập tức liền cương cứng, căng đến toàn bộ quần tây háng tràn đầy, côn trạng hình dáng tương đương rõ ràng, chỉ có thể không được tự nhiên mà tìm cái lý do về phòng thư đi ngoài dâm một phen. Đây cũng là hắn lần đầu tiên cảm nhận được, Eli không hề là năm đó cái kia thiên chân đệ đệ, hắn hiện giờ đã phát dục thành một cái cực phú mị lực song tính thể, bất luận cái gì nam nhân kiến thức tới rồi hắn thân thể, phần lớn đều sẽ huyết mạch phẫn trương.  
Còn có một hồi tình huống tương đồng, hai người bọn họ chuẩn bị tiểu nghỉ dài hạn đi ra ngoài du lịch, hắn vừa mới từ phòng tắm ra tới, liền nhìn đến Eli run rẩy mà đứng ở trên ghế, điểm chân duỗi tay đi đủ chất đống ở tủ quần áo đỉnh tầng hành lý túi. Naib nhìn pha trong lòng run sợ, lập tức đón nhận đi đỡ ổn hắn. Thấy ghế dựa quá lùn, Eli chân đến phí lão đại kính nhi còn với không tới, không đành lòng đả kích hắn tính tích cực, liền nghĩ nghĩ nói: “Ngươi đạp lên ta trên vai đặng đi lên đi.” Eli cũng cảm thấy được không, liền ghế độ cao nhấc chân nâng hông đặng thượng Naib rắn chắc hữu lực bả vai.  
Naib nửa ngẩng đầu lên chú ý hắn động tĩnh, bị như thế nhoáng lên, lập tức liền nhạy bén phát hiện vấn đề: Eli hắn không có mặc quần lót! Hắn tắm rửa phía trước là Eli đi vào trước tẩy, tẩy xong sau liền khoác kiện áo tắm dài trực tiếp ra tới, phỏng chừng là vứt bừa bãi, quên lấy đổi sạch sẽ nội y vật, trực tiếp hạ thể chân không liền đi ra. Lúc sau lại bởi vì vội vàng thu thập hành lý, lại đem xuyên quần lót chuyện này vứt đến sau đầu.  
Liền tính chỉ là như vậy một giây, hắn cũng rõ ràng thấy: Sáng choang mông như tuyết giống nhau, đầy đặn cổ trướng âm hộ hơi hơi cố lấy, ngây ngô phấn nộn tiểu âm hộ bóng loáng vô mao, thịt căn gục xuống, nhan sắc nhạt nhẽo sạch sẽ, làm người thập phần tâm động.  
Naib đầu óc “Phanh” một tiếng định hỏa lửa cháy lan ra đồng cỏ, dương cụ lập tức nhất trụ kình thiên, cũng may áo tắm dài rộng thùng thình, mấy phen che đậy hạ cũng không có bị sơ ý Eli phát hiện. Chính là bởi vì cùng ngày đã chịu kích thích quá lớn, hắn tránh ở trong phòng tắm thủ dâm rất nhiều lần đều mềm không xuống dưới, đành phải tưởng tượng thao làm Eli kiều nộn nhục hoa thô suyễn mà tự sướng, mới miễn cưỡng tiết. Bởi vì quá mức dục cầu bất mãn, hắn dứt khoát trực tiếp từ võng võng mua cái một cái bắt chước đảo mô ly tự sướng trở về, thừa dịp có một ngày Eli cùng các bằng hữu ra cửa tụ hội đi, ở trong phòng âm thầm thở hổn hển cuồng thao năm sáu trăm hạ, mới hạ thân tê dại mà bắn ra một đợt lại một đợt trắng sữa tinh dịch.  
Chương 3 mật đào thành thục khi ( đảo mô bị cắm bạo / ảo tưởng cự căn tự an ủi / “chào cờ” xử lý )  
Naib như thường lui tới giống nhau đi làm sau, Eli mới thật vất vả bình phục hạ chính mình khuy liếc nam thể lúc sau mặt đỏ tim đập, nỗ lực trấn định xuống dưới bắt đầu xuống tay xử lý việc nhà. Trong nhà kinh tế đều không phải là thỉnh không dậy nổi người giúp việc tới hỗ trợ, nhưng Eli lại loáng thoáng cảm giác được Naib không phải thực thích người sống ở nhà xuất nhập, thay lời khác tới nói chính là gia hỏa này lãnh địa ý thức phi thường mãnh liệt, hơn nữa làm bác sĩ khó tránh khỏi sẽ có một chút thói ở sạch, nếu có người xa lạ ở hắn địa bàn lộn xộn đồ vật của hắn, kia hắn vô cùng có khả năng sẽ không cao hứng ( trên mặt nhìn không ra tới ).  
Suy xét đến ca ca thuộc tính sau, sửa sang lại việc nhà sống cũng từ Eli chủ động xử lý. Nhưng hắn cũng không phải thuần túy “Toàn chức chủ phu”, cũng có chính mình công tác —— đương một người nghiệp dư tranh minh hoạ sư. Ngày thường liền ở nhà tiếp một ít nhà xuất bản hoặc truyền thông yêu cầu tranh minh hoạ, tranh minh hoạ đơn tử, bình thường thời gian làm việc đều sẽ ngốc tại trong nhà dùng máy tính cùng thiết bị nghi vẽ tranh, một ít cơ bản công tác giao tiếp thông qua võng lộ là có thể hoàn thành. Hắn ở đại học thời kỳ cũng nhận được quá lớn công ty tương quan tranh minh hoạ thiết kế sư toàn chức thực tập, nhưng là một khi vội lên liền yêu cầu tăng ca hoặc suốt đêm đuổi bản thảo, Naib sinh hoạt hằng ngày liền vô pháp tỉ mỉ chăm sóc, có khi tan tầm về nhà khả năng còn muốn kêu cơm hộp, Eli ngẫm lại liền băn khoăn. Có lẽ là vì báo đáp Kỷ gia người ân tình, hắn luôn là đem chiếu cố hảo Naib chuyện này lăng giá với chính mình nhu cầu phía trên. Thế là tốt nghiệp sau dứt khoát liền chuyên tâm “Chủ nội”, tranh minh hoạ sư công tác coi như làm là phong phú sinh hoạt hằng ngày.  
Hắn gặp qua Naib công tác sau cực mệt khi, đứng đều có thể ngủ bộ dáng. Cho nên liền thực không hy vọng ca ca vì này đó rườm rà việc nhà bối rối, luôn là yên lặng mà liền đem sự tình ôm đồm đến chính mình trên người.  
Eli lúc này đang chuẩn bị đem phơi Càn uất tốt áo sơmi từng cái quải tiến Naib tủ quần áo, mở ra cửa tủ sau xông vào mũi chính là hỗn hợp mộc chất thanh hương, thuộc về Naib đặc có quen thuộc hương vị. Loại này tồn tại cảm mãnh liệt hơi thở làm hắn không tự chủ được mà hồi tưởng khởi, hôm nay sáng sớm trộm đạo đến ca ca giữa háng dâng trào cương cứng cự vật. Cả người lập tức liền đầu say xe, phiêu nhiên thất thần.  
Ngây thơ thông suốt hoài xuân nhân thê nội tâm về điểm này ngo ngoe rục rịch tiểu tâm tư cũng linh hoạt lên, đối ca ca hạ thân hùng vĩ kích cỡ kinh ngạc cảm thán rất nhiều, mang theo tội ác cảm đôi tay vô pháp khắc chế mà kéo ra Naib chuyên môn chỉnh lý quần lót ngăn kéo muốn tìm tòi đến tột cùng. Ngày thường ca ca quần áo, chỉ có quần lót loại này tư mật đồ vật là hắn bản nhân tự mình rửa sạch, Eli chưa bao giờ tiếp xúc quá. Không nghĩ tới cái kia ngăn kéo bên trong dung lượng so bên ngoài nhìn qua còn muốn lớn hơn rất nhiều. Eli không có nghĩ nhiều, trực tiếp sảng khoái mà lôi kéo rốt cuộc, tường kép chỗ sâu trong ám cách thế nhưng thình lình hiển lộ ra một cái tạo hình dâm ô vật phẩm, làm phương diện này hiểu biết không nhiều lắm ngoan bảo bảo lăng là hoảng sợ, thiếu chút nữa kêu sợ hãi ra tiếng.  
Chờ ý thức được cũng không phải cái gì kỳ quái y học giải phẫu thể, Eli trong lòng run sợ mà dùng tay đem cái kia đồ vật đào ra tới, đặt ở dưới ánh mặt trời cẩn thận quan sát sau mới phát hiện là một cái cực độ rất thật tự an ủi đảo mô. Cái này đảo mô làm thành mê người máu mũi tròn trịa thịt mông trạng, từ cao cấp y dùng tịch keo chế thành xúc cảm cùng nhân thể xúc cảm xấp xỉ. Mượt mà bạch khâu chi gian kẹp kia hai cái dùng để trang phục lộng lẫy tinh dịch cái miệng nhỏ vô luận là từ thị giác vẫn là xúc giác thượng cơ hồ cùng chân nhân vô dị.  
Tính ám chỉ tương đương rõ ràng cấu tạo hạ, ý thức được thứ này tác dụng sau Eli sắc mặt bạo hồng, lập tức liền phát tán liên tưởng đến thứ này khả năng bị ca ca dùng để tự an ủi, thô dài thịt tiên ở trong đó tật trừu mãnh đưa bộ dáng. Hắn nắm thứ này khi xúc cảm còn có chút ẩm ướt, cảm giác như là sử dụng sau rửa sạch quá nhưng còn chưa hoàn toàn làm khô trạng thái.  
Kỳ thật hôm nay sáng sớm Naib thanh tỉnh sau “chào cờ” trạng thái, chính là dùng thứ này cường lực hấp thụ ở bản thân phòng trên sàn nhà tập hít đất trạng nhanh chóng đóng cọc giải quyết. Ban ngày dục vọng phía trên, không có biện pháp dựa Eli thân thể thư giải khi, xuất phát từ nhu cầu sinh lý hắn liền sẽ dùng thứ này tới phát tiết tràn đầy tinh lực, không đếm được ở bên trong lãng phí nhiều ít tinh hoa.  
Eli phát hiện cái này đảo bản gốc tới phấn nộn hẹp dài huyệt khẩu đã hơi hơi khoách thành một cái viên khẩu mà vô pháp khép kín, bên cạnh chỗ tràn đầy tịch keo bởi vì quá độ sử dụng thậm chí xuất hiện một tia nhợt nhạt vết rách, có thể nghĩ ngoạn ý nhi này bị nó chủ nhân sử dụng khi có bao nhiêu sao hung tàn. Như vậy sắc tình chi tiết làm Eli không khỏi cánh mũi hơi hơi mấp máy, hô hấp trở nên dồn dập, ánh mắt cũng bắt đầu mê ly lên.  
Hắn hoàn toàn phát dục thành thục thân thể ở mỗi cái đêm khuya phúc hắc ca ca không ngừng chồng lên hiệp chơi hạ, trong bất tri bất giác đã trở nên thập phần gợi cảm lại mẫn cảm. Không cẩn thận đánh vỡ Naib khó có thể miêu tả bí mật sau, người nọ ngày thường ôn nhuận phương quả nhiên hình tượng ở trong lòng hắn nứt thành nhặt không dậy nổi bột phấn, thay thế nhiễm càng thêm thâm trầm nhục dục sắc thái. Một loại khôn kể cảm giác từ Eli thân thể chỗ sâu trong không ngừng xuất hiện ra tới, thẳng đến chính hắn giữa hai chân nhục huyệt khép mở mấp máy, không ngừng chảy ra dính lộc cộc ái dịch khi, mới phát hiện thình lình xảy ra động dục đã làm cho hắn chân mềm đến độ đi không nổi, toàn thân tràn đầy bị âu yếm khát vọng, kiều nộn xử nữ hoa huyệt cơ khát khó nhịn.  
Eli cả người khô nóng, thở hồng hộc mà vươn tay hướng chính mình giữa hai chân sờ sờ, phát hiện ngoại quần đều có chút thấm ướt. Chỉ có thể nâng tủ quần áo vách tường chậm rì rì mà di động đến Naib trên giường nghỉ ngơi. Hắn nằm xuống sau mới cảm thấy càng vì không ổn, giường đệm thượng cũng lây dính Naib hương vị, cảm giác như là bị ca ca hơi thở toàn phương vị mà vây quanh, phảng phất giờ phút này đang ở bị hắn ôm giống nhau.  
Chỉ cần tưởng tượng đến ngày thường nghiêm cẩn tự chế Naib cởi sạch quần áo sau cuồng cắm mãnh đưa, muộn thanh than nhẹ hình ảnh, chính mình cũng đã đầu não phát hôn, tâm trì nhộn nhạo. Eli nội tâm tuy rằng cực độ thẹn thùng, nhưng vẫn là nhịn không được dục vọng xâm nhập, thừa dịp không ai cởi ra quần, quang hạ thể súc tiến Naib trong chăn, một bàn tay lặng lẽ vói vào đi vê lộng chính mình ngực nhũ trước trướng đau tiểu đậu đỏ, còn có ướt át bộ phận sinh dục cổ khởi thịt đế. Toàn thân bởi vì này đó khác người mà phóng đãng hành động không nói gì trung kích động một loại cấm kỵ khoái cảm, ở ca ca hàng năm ngủ trên giường phát tao dâm loạn.  
Eli một bàn tay không kết cấu mà xoa nắn chính mình nhỏ xinh mềm mại vú, đỏ bừng đầu vú sớm đã sung huyết gắng gượng, bị hắn lung tung mà khảy, xoa đè nặng. Một cái tay khác tắc vụng về mà duỗi đến trước người vuốt ve gắng gượng côn thịt, thịt căn phía dưới vỡ ra trai thịt ướt hồng lầy lội. Chờ đến kia chỗ nước sốt trong suốt tràn đầy thời điểm, liền bắt đầu tự đắc này pháp mà đè ép chính mình phồng lên hoa phụ cùng thịt hạch, màu mỡ hoạt nộn âm phụ hơi hơi cố lấy, mê người hoa đế bành trướng sung huyết mà hưng phấn mà nhảy lên, mỹ huyệt thịt non chỗ sâu trong không ngừng bài trừ động tình xuân triều. Như thế một khối mê người gợi cảm thân thể che dấu ở chăn phía dưới, động tình mà vặn vẹo vòng eo, hai chân phóng đãng mà đại trương, dùng ngón tay khiêu khích tình dục nổi lên bốn phía thân hình.  
“Ai....... Ai.......” Eli ánh mắt mê ly, nhịn không được nhỏ giọng mà kiều suyễn ra tới, hắn đầu loạn thành hồ nhão, trong đầu hiện lên vô số kỳ quái phán đoán, tưởng tượng ca ca đong đưa cơ bắp mạnh mẽ vòng eo cắm bạo đảo mô bộ dáng, tưởng tượng hắn côn thịt nhảy dựng nhảy dựng mãnh liệt phun tinh bộ dáng, chính mình hạ thể cũng tùy theo sôi nổi nảy lên tô tô thơm ngọt khoái cảm. Chính mình còn chẳng biết xấu hổ mà dư vị sáng sớm không cẩn thận nhìn thấy, Naib như núi khâu ngạnh lãng cỏ cổ no đủ cơ ngực, cường tráng trình dạng xòe ô thâm sắc quy đầu cùng khẩn thật no đủ trứng dái. Eli giờ phút này trong lòng mơ màng, ca ca kia căn lại thô lại lớn lên thịt điểu cứng rắn mà chỉ hướng hắn, côn thịt trên dưới hơi biên độ đong đưa, giống căn đáng sợ chày gỗ, mã mắt ướt dịch một mảnh trong trẻo, hưng phấn đến cực điểm khi bỗng nhiên bắn nhanh ra nồng đậm tinh dịch, bắn hắn đầy đầu đầy cổ, còn làm chính mình bẻ ra tiểu huyệt quỳ gối trước người, đem tinh trụ chuẩn xác không có lầm đánh vào hắn hạ thể chỗ, làm hắn cảm nhận được kia nhiệt độ cùng lực độ đồng thời, hoa huyệt giống như tiết hồng miệng cống giống nhau triều xuy. Khóa lại trong ổ chăn Eli một trận rùng mình, đạt tới tuyệt đỉnh cao trào.  
Chờ đến này trận mãnh liệt tình triều bình phục sau, Eli mới hốt hoảng khôi phục lý trí. Phát hiện khăn trải giường thượng lưu lại chính mình vui thích sau ái muội ám tích, càng là hai má ửng đỏ, hổ thẹn đến không biết nói cái gì hảo. Chính là tùy tiện đem khăn trải giường thay đổi chỉ biết càng dẫn người hoài nghi, chỉ có thể căng da đầu dùng khăn ướt lặp lại chà lau, lại cố ý dùng máy sấy làm khô, đồng thời âm thầm cầu nguyện ca ca sẽ không chú ý tới điểm này dâm đãng tí tích.  
Bất thình lình nhạc đệm sau khi đi qua, Eli đem ca ca tự an ủi đồ dùng không dấu vết trở về tại chỗ. Đồng thời bắt đầu nhìn thẳng vào khởi một cái chuyện quan trọng thật —— đó chính là bọn họ kết hôn đến nay, chính mình luôn là đơn phương mà cho rằng đã đem ca ca ăn mặc ngủ nghỉ chiếu cố thoả đáng, lại hoàn toàn xem nhẹ bình thường thanh niên giống đực đều sẽ có sinh lý dục vọng.  
Có lẽ là Naib ngày thường công tác bận rộn, hắn liền rất ít suy xét đến đối phương trên giường sự phương diện này nhu cầu, tự nhận là ca ca có thể hảo hảo ngủ một giấc đều thực không dễ dàng...... Hơn nữa Naib thường xuyên sẽ ở thư phòng đọc y học văn hiến hoặc thư tịch đến đêm khuya, khi đó hắn thường thường đã sớm lên giường đi vào giấc ngủ, bởi vậy về điểm này ái muội đều bóp tắt ở nôi trung.  
Nhưng liền hôm nay phát hiện xem ra, ca ca hắn vẫn là có vô pháp được đến thỏa mãn phương diện a... Ngày thường cũng trước nay bất hòa chính mình đề loại sự tình này, phỏng chừng nghẹn đến mức thực vất vả rất khó chịu đi. Eli như vậy tưởng tượng, liền vì chính mình sơ sẩy mà tự trách lên, cảm thấy chính mình không có tẫn hảo nên có nghĩa vụ. Ca ca săn sóc chính mình lúc ấy kết hôn tuổi tác so ấu, cho nên không có nói ra tới, nhưng là lúc này chính mình đã có điều phát hiện lại cố tình lảng tránh, vậy thực không thể nào nói nổi......  
//  
Hôm nay, lại là một cái như thường lui tới giống nhau sáng sớm, Naib một đêm kiều diễm mộng tỉnh, phát hiện hạ thân côn thịt lại trướng đến phát đau, bao ở bên trong quần căng phồng một đại đống, nhô lên vải dệt chỗ đã thấm ướt. Hắn tan rã ánh mắt đầu hướng trần nhà, vì chính mình mỗi ngày không chỗ phát tiết sinh lý dục vọng khẽ thở dài một hơi, mới chậm rãi đem quần lót cởi đến thâm sắc cực đại trứng dái hạ đoan, hai tay bao ở thô thạc thịt căn bắt đầu trên dưới loát động. Chính mình loát nửa ngày kích thích không đủ, trước sau bắn không ra, hùng tráng hơi kiều thô tráng thịt căn hơi hơi nhảy đánh, uy phong mà rất ở rốn trước mắt phương, mã mắt chảy ra nước bọt nhiều đến làm ướt hệ rễ bụi cỏ.  
Naib chỉ có thể xuống giường nhảy ra cái kia đảo mô, loại này loại hình đảo mô có hấp thụ tác dụng. Naib trực tiếp đem hắn dính vào đầu giường, hủy đi một cái áo mưa tròng lên, nửa quỳ hung mãnh đưa đẩy, làm cho toàn bộ giường đệm đều chấn động không thôi. Cái kia rất thật đường đi trải qua trường kỳ sử dụng đã có chút lỏng, đạt được khoái cảm đã xa không thể cùng dĩ vãng so sánh với. Cũng may nam nhân tưởng tượng lực luôn là đủ phong phú, dư vị chính mình cả một đêm mơ thấy kia đối kiều rất nhũ cầu cùng đầy đặn nhu nhuận mỹ mông, ảo tưởng Eli bị chính mình làm được lên tiếng lãng kêu quân lính tan rã dâm thái, hạ thân côn thịt liền càng là hưng phấn sung huyết. Hoàn toàn cương cứng sau dương cụ tẫn căn hoàn toàn đi vào, đánh ra không ngừng, phát ra xuy xuy cọ xát thanh.  
“Xì...... Xì...... Xì......” Giao hợp động tác càng thêm mở rộng ra đại lạc, Naib dùng sức đem này đống thịt cảm tịch keo hướng chính mình hệ rễ đè ép, ra vào gian vệt nước không ngừng, đảo mô thiết kế thành cắm đến chỗ sâu trong riêng địa phương có thể tự động chảy ra trù ướt chất lỏng.  
“Ân....... Hừ....... Eli....... Lại kẹp chặt một chút....... Ân......” Cùng với nam nhân gợi cảm mà than nhẹ, trong phòng bạch bạch thanh càng ngày càng dồn dập. Bởi vì còn muốn đi làm, Naib vô pháp sa vào trong đó lâu lắm, cắm đến thời gian không sai biệt lắm khi liền thả lỏng tinh quan bắn ra tới. Nhưng mà tận tình phóng túng dục vọng hết sức, Naib lại không chú ý tới, chính mình cửa phòng từ bên ngoài bị người nhẹ nhàng vặn ra một cái phùng, thẳng đến hắn vui sướng tràn trề mà bắn tinh lúc sau mới lặng yên không một tiếng động mà trọng lại hạp đi lên.  
Chương 4 mật đào chỗ âm hộ khai bao khi ( kích thịt / lộ tóc máu y / các loại tư thế cơ thể / âm tinh cuồng tả )  
Còn có mấy ngày chính là Eli sinh nhật, còn tưởng rằng năm nay cũng là như thế này trước sau như một, bình đạm mà ấm áp mà chúc mừng một phen liền đi qua... Không nghĩ tới lại thu được một phần kỳ quái lễ vật.  
“Ca ca...... Cái này áo lông là lộ bối sao? Hảo kỳ quái thiết kế a......” Eli mặc vào Naib đưa cho hắn màu trắng cao cổ áo lông, về phía sau duỗi tay sờ sờ phía sau lưng trên không ra một khối, cảm giác lạnh căm căm. Nhu thuận châm dệt áo lông khẩn trí mà dán sát hắn tinh tế mềm dẻo thân thể, đem nhỏ dài trắng nõn phần cổ đến trước ngực nở nang đĩnh kiều đường cong đều cùng nhau hoàn mỹ mà phác hoạ ra tới, phía sau lưng chỗ thiết kế mở miệng lộ ra một đôi làm người đã gặp qua là không quên được con bướm cốt, hai mảnh tinh xảo mỏng cốt ở non mịn làn da hạ rõ ràng có thể thấy được, phối hợp cốt cảm mỹ bối mạc danh dụ phát nam nhân chà đạp dục vọng.  
“......”  
Naib không nghĩ tới Eli trực tiếp vẻ mặt vô tội mà liền ăn mặc cái này áo lông từ phòng đi ra, lại còn có chó ngáp phải ruồi mà, đem cái này tình thú áo lông cấp xuyên phản... Lỏa lồ ra địa phương hẳn là mặc ở phía trước.  
Ở trên mạng trong lúc vô tình xoát đến cái này áo lông kia một khắc, Naib liền cảm thấy ngoài ý muốn thích hợp Eli khí chất, tự nhiên mà vậy mà liền đại nhập mơ màng hắn mặc vào đi bộ dáng —— thuận theo kiều khiếp tiểu gia hỏa ăn mặc nhìn như bảo thủ cao cổ áo lông, cân xứng lại lả lướt hấp dẫn dáng người hoàn toàn phác họa ra tới, áo lông vạt áo trước thượng cố ý thiết kế một đạo vết nứt, có thể thấy no đủ chót vót kiều nhũ cùng song phong chi gian thật sâu nhũ mương. Cùng với hành tẩu khi động tác, đẫy đà thịt phong không ngừng dụ hoặc mà run rẩy, đỉnh núi kia hai viên diễm lệ nổi lên, gãi đúng chỗ ngứa mà bao phủ ở cái khe phía dưới vải dệt, tiền đồng lớn nhỏ phấn nộn quầng vú ở bên cạnh như ẩn như hiện, khiêu khích nam nhân khát vọng đem nó một phen xé mở trảo xoa mãnh liệt dục vọng.  
Nhất thời suy nghĩ bậy bạ sát không được xe, Naib hạ thể lập tức liền vô pháp khắc chế mà cương cứng. Hắn lúc này đang ngồi ở trên sô pha xem TV, ăn mặc mềm xốp quần ngủ giữa hai chân không có che đậy vật, hạ thể bồng bột trạng thái liền dị thường thấy được mà triển lộ ra tới. Eli đột nhiên không kịp phòng ngừa mà chính mắt thấy nam nhân lừa căn hùng khởi một màn. Tăng vọt thịt điểu nhét đầy hạ bộ, đem kia chỗ căng đến cao cao, đáp khởi một cái trùy hình lều trại, hùng vĩ kích cỡ thập phần ngạo nhân, làm người dời không ra ánh mắt.  
Eli lập tức chần chừ không trước mặt đỏ lên, ánh mắt lập loè mà ngập ngừng nói: “...... Ca ca....... Ngươi xảy ra chuyện gì?” Hắn bị nam nhân trắng ra tính phấn biểu hiện hoảng sợ, trong lúc nhất thời có chút chân tay luống cuống.  
Naib lại ngoài ý muốn bình tĩnh, tư thế cũng bất biến mà ngồi ở tại chỗ, không hề có bị gặp được cương cứng xấu hổ, ngược lại mày kiếm nhíu lại, biểu tình có chút hung ác nham hiểm nói: “Ca ca phía dưới trướng đến khó chịu, ngươi lại đây hỗ trợ nhìn xem.”  
Dứt lời đem quần ngủ xuống phía dưới một lột, gắng gượng cao lớn thịt vật lập tức bắn ra tới, động tác không ngừng liên quan đem căng chặt ở trước ngực áo ngủ nút thắt cũng cùng nhau cởi bỏ, triển lộ một loạt gợi cảm hữu lực cơ bụng cùng nhân ngư tuyến, theo hô hấp nhất khởi nhất phục cổ động. Rắn chắc cơ ngực giống như cổ khởi đồi núi, phía trên chuế hai viên thâm sắc đầu vú thập phần mê người tròng mắt, Eli đảo qua đến liền thẹn thùng mà dời mắt, hô hấp cũng thêm xúc lên.  
Lúc này Naib gân xanh quấn quanh thô tráng côn thịt, chính uy mãnh mà dựng đứng ở trước mắt hắn, màu đỏ thẫm cực đại quy đầu run rẩy mà bành trướng co rút lại, mã mắt chỗ tẩm ra tới chất lỏng sử này cự vật càng thêm du quang hoạt lượng, lúc này đúng là giương cung bạt kiếm trạng thái, dâng trào bừng bừng phấn chấn cự căn đúng là rất nhiều dâm nam lãng nữ cầu còn không được mất hồn chi vật.  
Như vậy dị thường lừa tình lại tràn ngập lực đánh vào cảnh tượng làm Eli thân thể cũng đã chịu cảm nhiễm, hắn hạ thể không biết vì sao bắt đầu cảm thấy từng đợt hư không, bụng nhỏ phía dưới tạo nên một trận khó có thể miêu tả tê dại, thịt âm hộ dần dần ẩm ướt lên.  
“Cái kia...... Hỗ trợ...... Ta...... Ta sẽ không......” Eli bị nam nhân quanh thân phát ra khí thế kinh sợ đến vô pháp thoát đi, tựa hồ còn ở do dự, chính là ửng đỏ má đào cùng nhộn nhạo sóng mắt đã bán đứng hắn.  
“Ngươi lại đây, ca ca giáo ngươi.”  
Khó được dùng từ tính thanh tuyến ôn tồn mềm giọng mà ngàn hống vạn hống thêm thân thể nam sắc dụ hoặc, hoảng loạn thỏ con cuối cùng ngoan ngoãn mà đi bước một hoạt động đến Naib khống chế phạm vi. Mới ly vài bước xa khi, Eli đã bị kéo lấy cánh tay một phen túm qua đi.  
“Ca ca cố ý đưa cho ngươi lễ vật, xuyên phản biết không?” Nghe tới có điểm áp suất thấp, Eli đại giác mất mặt, tựa hồ còn không có phản ứng lại đây “Xuyên chính” sẽ là một loại cái dạng gì hình ảnh.  
“Đối... Thực xin lỗi! Ta ta ta... Ta lập tức đổi về tới!” Eli có chút hoảng loạn mà xin lỗi, bước chân nhịn không được liên tục lui bước, chính là lại không lay chuyển được nam nhân cơ bắp kiện mỹ cánh tay, vẫn là chặt chẽ mà bị cô ở trong ngực.  
“Không cần như thế phiền toái.” Naib nhìn đến hắn bị đậu đến kiều khiếp vạn phần bộ dáng, nhất thời nổi lên ý xấu, từ bàn trà phía dưới tạp vật hộp tìm ra một phen kéo, ở đẫy đà nhũ phong thượng cắt ra hai cái đại động, hồng nhuận đầu vú cùng quầng vú cứ như vậy xinh xắn mà bại lộ ở nam nhân trong tầm mắt.  
Như vậy quang minh chính đại giọt sương làm Eli cảm thấy thật ngượng ngùng, muốn duỗi tay đi che, lại bị Naib chế trụ cánh tay: “Che cái gì? Ca ca lại không phải không thấy quá.” Lời nói là như thế này nói... Chính là hiện tại tình cảnh cùng dĩ vãng đều không giống nhau, nam nhân trong mắt trần trụi dục vọng làm hắn bất an.  
“Elitrưởng thành...... Trước kia nơi này thường thường, đầu vú vẫn là đậu phộng như vậy nho nhỏ một viên đâu, hiện tại phát dục đến như thế hảo, đầu vú cũng phì.” Nam nhân khàn khàn thanh tuyến ở bên tai phập phồng nói, làm hắn cảm giác toàn thân giống qua điện giống nhau tê dại. Eli nhận thấy được lộ liễu tầm mắt ở kia chỗ băn khoăn, mẫn cảm đầu vú nhịn không được ngạnh đến kiều lên, ở áo lông lỗ thủng cao cao nhô lên, vô hình gian câu động nam nhân liếm láp dục. Naib vùi đầu quen cửa quen nẻo mà hút liếm đi lên, sốt cao khoang miệng bao bọc lấy quầng vú chung quanh một khối to nhũ thịt, hàm răng nhẹ nhàng nắm tràn ngập khuynh hướng cảm xúc đầu vú lại hút lại cắn, ướt mềm bựa lưỡi triền miên lại sắc tình mà ở hai viên đỏ tươi đầu vú thượng đảo quanh.  
“Ách ách ách.......!” Eli lập tức nhịn không được như vậy kích thích, vặn vẹo thân hình tránh trái tránh phải, cuối cùng ở mãnh liệt khoái cảm hạ, vô pháp khắc chế bản năng ưỡn ngực hướng nam nhân trong miệng đưa. Naib mút vào được nhiệt liệt là lúc, chế trụ Eli tay đột nhiên buông ra, một phen ôm kia mượt mà mông vểnh đem hắn cả người đột nhiên lấy lên! Đột nhiên rời đi mặt đất làm Eli hoảng loạn không thôi, theo bản năng gắt gao vây quanh được nam nhân rộng lớn bả vai, biến tướng mà đem tuyết trắng nhu nhuận vú tặng đi lên, thế là Naib toàn bộ mặt cứ như vậy bị động vùi vào mềm mại hoạt nộn song cầu gian.  
“Ca ca...... Mau buông ta xuống!” Eli hữu khí vô lực mà chụp phủi nam nhân vai, lại thẹn lại cấp mà reo lên.  
“Ngươi không thích sao?” Naib tựa hồ có chút buồn rầu, đột nhiên một đốn, tiếp theo lại lo chính mình nói: “Ca ca không tin, đem quần cởi, ta muốn kiểm tra.”  
“A.......” Eli ngơ ngác mà, còn chưa tiêu hóa xong Naib lời nói, đã bị phóng tới trên sô pha gọn gàng mà lột quần, bóng loáng ướt nộn thịt phụ không hề phản kháng mà sưởng lộ ra tới, nam nhân đại chưởng cái ở kia chỗ xoa nắn trong chốc lát, thu hồi tới đặt ở trước mặt hắn, chưởng thượng có một bãi ướt lượng thanh dịch: “Ướt thành như vậy, này không phải thực thích sao?”  
Eli bị cởi sạch hạ thể quần áo, chỉ dựa vào một kiện lộ đầu vú áo lông che đậy thân thể, kia mượt mà thon dài hai chân, đĩnh kiều đầy đặn cái mông, tươi mới nhiều nước thịt âm hộ cùng đáng yêu ngọc hành, liền toàn bộ nhìn không sót gì.  
Naib đại chưởng lực đạo vừa phải mà vuốt ve hắn bóng loáng tinh tế cẳng chân, tựa hồ cố ý giảm bớt dưới thân người khẩn trương, kia chỉ bàn tay to chậm rãi bò đến mềm mại tinh tế háng qua lại vuốt ve. Như vậy tinh tế âu yếm hạ, Eli toàn thân tình dục bị hoàn toàn chọn lên, sâu thẳm khê cốc trào ra đậu đậu xuân thủy, côn thịt cũng cao cao kình khởi, cứng rắn mà đứng thẳng, cơ hồ muốn dán cái bụng.  
“Ngoan, chính mình đem chân mở ra, ôm lấy chân cong... Đối... Khai lớn một chút nhi... Làm được thực hảo.”  
Naib cảm giác được dưới thân nhân nhi đã có vi diệu biến hóa, hai chân đại sưởng tư thế làm Eli giữa hai chân phấn hồng tươi mới thịt phụ tự nhiên mà vậy hướng tả hữu tách ra, loáng thoáng nhưng nhìn thấy nội bộ chậm rãi mấp máy nhục bích, ẩm ướt môi âm hộ phồng lên lên, giữa hai chân hoa cốc bởi vì hưng phấn mà sung huyết phồng lên. Naib ngón tay duỗi ra, chính xác mà hàm ở hắn sớm đã hoàn toàn thành thục thịt đế, giờ phút này chính như thục lạn quả nho giống nhau sưng lên, ở mềm nhẹ vỗ về chơi đùa cùng gián đoạn tính thô bạo ấn hạ, Eli nhịn không được nhẹ giọng rầm rì lên, hồng nhuận cái miệng nhỏ không tự giác khẽ nhếch.  
Ở như thế tinh tế lại tràn ngập trêu chọc tính vỗ về chơi đùa hạ, Eli mẫn cảm thân thể càng thêm khát vọng trống canh một tăng mạnh liệt khoái cảm, hư không ướt át tiểu huyệt co rút lại hút kẹp, bất tri bất giác bắt đầu hy vọng có thể bị thô to cường tráng nam căn lấp đầy. Nhìn chằm chằm Eli hạ thể mật nước tràn đầy nộn huyệt, Naib một bức như hổ rình mồi biểu tình, bởi vì quá mức khó nhịn, hắn bất đắc dĩ đằng ra một bàn tay tới vỗ về chơi đùa cao kiều đã lâu thịt điểu, 稥 đàm trạng quy đầu đã sớm ướt dầm dề, mã mắt chỗ cơ khát mà phân bố ra đại lượng chất lỏng.  
“Eli... Ca ca đợi chút muốn đem này căn đồ vật nhét vào ngươi tiểu âm hộ đi... Thả lỏng, ca ca sẽ rất cẩn thận, lập tức khiến cho ngươi thoải mái.” Eli mê người thịt cốc giờ phút này đã sớm ướt đẫm, vô cùng trơn trượt trơn bóng, đã làm tốt bị xâm nhập chuẩn bị. Cứ việc cốc nói đã cũng đủ ướt át, Naib vẫn là lấy ra trước tiên chuẩn bị tốt dịch bôi trơn tễ một chút đi vào. Dịch bôi trơn có một ít trấn đau thôi tình công hiệu, có trợ với giảm bớt Eli lần đầu tiên gặp cự căn phá dưa chi đau.  
Đỏ bừng ướt át quy đầu hoa khai mi hồng khe thịt dò xét đi vào, bạo trướng quy lăng mang cho thừa nhận giả rõ ràng dị vật cảm, Eli chỉ cảm thấy hạ thể bị một cây lửa nóng cứng rắn vật thể chống lại, chính lấy một loại không dung cự tuyệt khí thế hướng càng sâu địa phương tiến công. Cỏ cổ quy quan hoàn toàn hoàn toàn đi vào sau, khẩn trí xử nữ huyệt khẩu đã bị khuếch trương tới rồi cực hạn, nhưng là bàn ủi dường như côn bổng vẫn cứ đang không ngừng đẩy mạnh thâm nhập, mang cho Eli hạ thể từng trận trướng đau. Nhưng mà Naib lần này lại dị thường nhẫn tâm, làm lơ Eli nhẹ giọng đau hô, một đường đột phá tầng tầng loan loan nhục bích trở ngại, một tiếng trống làm tinh thần hăng hái thêm thọc xuyên kia phiến mạng nhện mảnh khảnh nộn màng, cùng nóng rực dương cụ dán sát chỗ cứ việc dị thường chặt chẽ, vẫn là chảy ra nhè nhẹ đỏ tươi chỗ huyết.  
Eli “A” mà đau kêu một tiếng, nửa người trên không tự chủ được mà cựa quậy một chút, hai điều thon dài chân bản năng cuộn tròn lên, chính là ngại với giữa hai chân nam nhân tồn tại vô pháp khép kín. Hắn khẩn hẹp kiều nộn nhục động bị trước nay chưa từng có mà căng ra, hạ thể cảm nhận được xưa nay chưa từng có trướng đau đớn, giống như bị thật lớn chuôi đao sinh sôi bổ ra thân thể giống nhau.  
“Ô ô...... Không cần...... Ta không cần làm...... Ca ca...... Quá lớn...... Ngươi đi ra ngoài...... Ô ô......” Hắn hai chân vô lực rơi rụng ở Naib cơ bắp cổ khởi eo sườn kháng cự mà đá động, tay cũng chống đẩy nam nhân ngực. Nhưng hai cái đùi thực mau bị Naib bắt lại phóng tới trên vai, khiến cho kia chỗ đỏ bừng ướt át nhục hoa không hề phòng bị về phía hắn rộng mở.  
Naib thô dài côn thịt đã bị hắn hoa huyệt nuốt vào hơn phân nửa, giờ phút này Eli đúng là lại trướng lại khó chịu hết sức, nhưng mà hắn vẫn là cảm giác được hoa tâm chỗ vẫn cứ nóng rực tê ngứa, đang ở ngo ngoe rục rịch, khát vọng cực đại quy đầu có thể cường ngạnh mà đỉnh đến hoa tâm. Naib vì giảm bớt hắn đau đớn, một bên duỗi tay đi xoa vê hắn thịt đế, ở đầy đặn phồng lên thịt hộ chỗ nhiều hơn âu yếm. Ở vừa rồi nhuận hoạt tề phụ trợ hạ, dược tính phát tác sau đau đớn cảm giác chậm rãi trở nên trì độn, thay thế chính là tiểu huyệt lại càng thêm ngứa cùng nóng rực lên, đãi kia chỗ thả lỏng lại, cảm giác được Eli bao vây lấy hắn nhục bích bắt đầu chậm rãi mấp máy liếm láp hắn lừa vật sau, liền một tiếng trống làm tinh thần hăng hái thêm toàn căn đỉnh nhập, đem kia khả nhân mật động hoàn toàn bách khai!  
“A..... A...... Ca ca..... Hảo trướng...... Ách....... Đỉnh tới rồi......!!!”  
Giờ này khắc này hai người sinh thực khí chặt chẽ mà dán sát ở bên nhau, dưới thân mỹ thanh niên lửa nóng thấm ướt niêm mạc thịt non chính khẩn triền hút kẹp chính mình bạo trướng đến cực điểm côn thịt, kia u ám thâm thúy hoa tâm chỗ phảng phất còn có một loại kỳ lạ hấp lực, chính co rút lại mút vào nam nhân mẫn cảm đại quy đầu. Naib chịu không nổi như vậy hấp dẫn, giá cao Eli một đôi bạch chân, quỳ gối hắn giữa háng, khoẻ mạnh eo bối hơi phục, chậm rãi bãi eo đưa đẩy lên.  
“Ngô...... Nga....... Chậm một chút........ Ca ca....... Quá lớn...... Ân..... A......” Eli ngay từ đầu còn nhăn khuôn mặt nhỏ, đầy mặt không thích ứng, nhưng là đương kia cực đại quy đầu xuyên qua hẹp dài nội nói đỉnh đến tử cung hoa tâm khi, một cổ tê dại, toan ngứa, hỗn loạn đau đớn cùng thoải mái cảm giác như sóng triều giống nhau đồng thời dũng đi lên, kêu hắn hãm sâu trong đó khó có thể tự kềm chế. Ở hơi mang kháng cự tiếp thu hạ, ca ca lại đại lại thô côn thịt ở trong cơ thể mỗi như thế qua lại một chuyến, thân thể chỗ sâu trong thịt cùng thịt chặt chẽ vô cùng đè ép cùng cọ xát làm hắn vô pháp khắc chế mà phát ra vui thích mà tiếng rên rỉ, theo thọc vào rút ra tần suất dần dần nhanh hơn, quy lăng quát cọ qua non mềm mẫn cảm mang mà nảy lên mãnh liệt khoái cảm chậm rãi sũng nước thân thể hắn, làm hắn cả người đều có chút mất đi khống chế.  
“A.......” Theo này một tiếng khó có thể khắc chế yêu kiều rên rỉ phát ra, Naib phảng phất được đến nào đó giải phóng tín hiệu, đóng cọc dường như một chút lại một chút, thâm nhập mà va chạm Eli nộn âm hộ. Hắn mỗi một lần thọc vào rút ra đều sẽ đem hết toàn lực đỉnh đến chỗ sâu nhất, hơi hơi nhếch lên thân gậy kéo cực đại quy đầu tới tới lui lui tàn nhẫn mà quát xoa nhục bích, hồi hồi đỉnh đến chỗ sâu nhất hoa tâm, hệ rễ nặng nề chuế hai viên trứng dái dùng sức mà đánh ra huyệt khẩu. Thô to côn thịt ở nhỏ xinh chỗ huyệt ra vào, đại lượng dính nhớp dâm dịch hỗn hợp máu từ tăng lên cọ xát trung bị từ cùng tiểu âm hộ kết hợp chỗ tễ ra tới, thọc vào rút ra thời gian càng dài, kết hợp chỗ chảy ra chất lỏng chậm rãi từ đạm hồng lại biến đến trong suốt. “Phụt....... Phụt...... Phụt.......” Phòng trong tiếng vọng dâm đãng rõ ràng tiếng nước.  
“Ngô nga...... A...... A...... Không được...... Nga...... Thật thoải mái......”  
Eli dồn dập mà kiều suyễn rên rỉ, thanh âm càng thêm cao vút, hắn mặt bởi vì hưng phấn mà ửng đỏ, ăn mặc giọt sương áo lông đầu vú giờ phút này cũng ngạnh như đá, trướng đại đến không thành bộ dáng, hốc mắt bởi vì bị cắm vào khi siêu cấp mãnh liệt khoái cảm mà có chút hồng nhiệt, đại giương miệng rên rỉ khi phấn lưỡi hơi lộ ra, sắc khí mười phần.  
“Phụt…… Phụt……” Tiếng vang càng thêm dày đặc vang dội, Eli thân thể theo Naib lần lượt thâm mà hữu lực đỉnh nhập mà trước sau không ngừng đong đưa, mật huyệt chỗ bài trừ dâm dịch dính đầy thịt hộ cùng mỹ lệ viên mông, tích đến toàn bộ mông hạ sô pha kia miếng vải liêu cũng đều là thâm sắc ướt ngân.  
“A a..... Mau một chút.... Ân..... Hừ...... Thoải mái..... Ha..... Dùng sức..... A.......”  
Thọc vào rút ra khi dày đặc tiếng nước dịu dàng chuyển kiều mị rên rỉ làm Naib càng thêm hưng phấn, hắn động tác tiến hành đến một nửa, “Ba” mà một chút đem thủy quang sáng bóng lừa điểu đột nhiên rút ra, đang ở khoái cảm hải dương trung phập phập phồng phồng Eli mất đi côn thịt bỏ thêm vào sau chỉ cảm thấy nói không nên lời hư không cùng tê ngứa, nằm ở trên sô pha ánh mắt có chút mê mang cùng tan rã.  
Naib đem thân thể hắn quay cuồng lại đây thành quỳ tư, đương nam nhân từ phía sau đỡ hắn eo khi, Eli đã chủ động mà nhếch lên cái mông, động tác gian tràn ngập không nói gì chờ mong cùng thúc giục.  
“...... Ngô...... Làm được thực hảo, mông kiều cao một chút, eo sụp đi xuống.” Lần thứ hai tiến vào cái kia bị thao đến chín rục thấu hồng hoa huyệt sau, Naib biên thô suyễn vào đề than nhẹ một câu: “Nhịn không được...... Ngô...... Thực xin lỗi.......”  
Chưa phản ứng xin lỗi vì sao, Eli liền cảm giác được nam nhân đột nhiên cưỡi lên thân thể hắn, phấn khởi côn thịt tiến quân thần tốc lấp đầy nước sốt róc rách nhục huyệt, không đợi hắn kinh hô ra tiếng, nam nhân kiện eo tựa như lên ngựa đạt dường như cao tốc mà quất đánh lên, một cái tay khác tắc lược hiện thô bạo mà nắm lên tóc của hắn đem đầu gắt gao đè ở mềm mại trên sô pha, một cái tay khác lấy xoa cục bột giống nhau cường hãn lực đạo đè ép hắn ngực nhũ, hơi mang thô bạo tính ái ngược lại làm Eli dục hỏa càng thêm kịch liệt mà bốc cháy lên.  
“A....... A...... Nga...... Thoải mái....... Không được...... Không được....... Quá nhanh....... A.......”  
“Ca ca làm được ngươi sảng không sảng!” Naib nắm tóc của hắn bá đạo mà dò hỏi, da đầu tê dại đến cảm giác làm Eli thân thể cảm độ lại tăng lên một cái không gian, nhịn không được phát ra dâm đãng rên rỉ.  
“A...... Sảng...... Hảo sảng........ Nga....... Sảng đã chết....... Thật nhanh...... Ca ca....... A....... Chịu không nổi.......” Eli nhục huyệt thiên phú dị bẩm, thừa hoan chi sơ là có thể ở như vậy kịch liệt giao cấu hưởng thụ như tư, đứt quãng mảnh mai dâm tiếng kêu làm người nghe càng thêm dục triều mênh mông.  
“Kêu đến thật tốt, bảo bối, lại lãng một chút, lại lớn tiếng một chút.”  
“Ngô....... Ân....... Ca ca...... Hảo thô....... Thật dài....... Nga...... Đỉnh chết ta....... A....... Nga........”  
Naib khen làm Eli hoàn toàn buông ra rụt rè, càng thêm quên mình mà lên tiếng lãng kêu lên. Giờ phút này hắn sớm đã là thở hồng hộc, mồ hôi thơm đầm đìa, trắng nõn thân thể dường như toát ra từng trận nhiệt khí, mông càng kiều càng cao, máy móc tính về phía sau đỉnh, đón ý nói hùa hữu lực cắm làm. Đồng thời no đủ bộ ngực rất đến nam nhân trong tay, phần lưng cơ hồ cong thành một cái đứng chổng ngược cầu hình vòm.  
Ở như vậy cao cường độ thao làm hạ, một cổ từ sở không có cảm giác tập cuốn từ nhỏ bụng thổi quét đến toàn thân, khiến cho Eli ngăn không được hơi hơi co rút lên. Này co rút là từ trong ra ngoài, giờ phút này hắn nộn huyệt cũng đang gắt gao kẹp lấy côn thịt, hoa tâm mấp máy co chặt. Toàn bộ bị thao đến mềm xốp đỏ bừng ướt át nhục huyệt đem côn thịt lớn gắt gao bộ trụ không ngừng mút vào, thoải mái đến Naib khó có thể ức chế mà phát ra gầm nhẹ. Eli sơ kinh nhân sự, không có thể chống đỡ bao lâu, thực mau từng luồng nùng nhiệt âm tinh từ huyệt tâm chỗ bắn ra tới, phun ở Naib dương cụ thượng, trước người côn thịt cũng bắn nhanh ra thanh dịch.  
Lần đầu tiên mãnh liệt cao trào tiết phía sau, Eli thân thể mềm mại toàn bộ mềm xuống dưới, ngăn không được mà run rẩy. Naib lại còn chưa được đến thoả mãn, hạ thể vẫn cứ kiên cố. Trải qua vừa rồi nhục huyệt cao trào như vậy một trận phụng dưỡng, hắn quỳ gối Eli phía sau liều mạng về phía trước kích thích eo mông, hung hăng mà ở Eli chỗ huyệt mật động đảo lộng, pít-tông thức đóng cọc đem từng luồng mãnh liệt âm tinh làm cho khắp nơi vẩy ra. Mấy năm nay dùng đảo mô tự an ủi xuống dưới, trước bất luận kỹ thuật, hắn kéo dài lực chính là rất mạnh, hơn nữa kia căn trường thô thạc hơi kiều cự mãng, cùng với nhiều năm tích góp tính dục đột nhiên bùng nổ, này mỗi một chút thâm đảo tàn nhẫn cắm, nhưng nói là thẳng đảo hoa tâm, đem Eli lại cắm đến toàn thân lửa nóng lên, tân một vòng đánh nhau kịch liệt lại bắt đầu.  
【 chương trứng màu: 】  
Liền phía sau lưng vị cắm trăm ngàn hạ, Naib thật vất vả bắn đệ nhất phát, trong lúc Eli đã tiết thân ba bốn lần. Hắn làm Eli hơi chút nghỉ ngơi trong chốc lát sau, lại đem hắn giống như tiểu hài tử xi tiểu như vậy ôm lên, đối phương phần lưng kề sát hắn mướt mồ hôi ngực, mật đào giống nhau cánh mông vừa lúc để ở hắn bụng nhỏ chỗ, bắn tinh sau lần thứ hai gắng gượng dương vật để ở tích thủy khe thịt chỗ, thô dài nóng rực cự căn lần thứ hai cắm đi vào.  
Tư thế này làm hơi cong cán có thể càng thêm chuẩn xác mà nghiền lộng tới Eli âm đạo chỗ sâu trong mẫn cảm mang, trơn trượt vô cùng mật hồ gắt gao cô gắng gượng to lớn, mang cho Naib khẩn trí phong phú thoải mái, làm hắn không thể chịu đựng được mà rất lộng dưới háng hùng căn hung hăng đỉnh đầu lại đỉnh, chỉ thấy một cây thô dài thịt vật ở vỡ ra kiều diễm nhục hoa lại cấp lại mau mà đĩnh động, mang ra không ít màu trắng ngà chất lỏng, đem phía dưới trứng dái cũng dính đến thủy lâm lâm, bị ướt nhẹp thành một dúm một dúm âm mao ở dưới ánh mặt trời dị thường lừa tình.  
“A...... A...... Hảo sảng...... Ca ca....... Hảo sẽ cắm huyệt....... Ngô......... Chịu không nổi....... Lại........ Lại muốn phun....... A...... Nga......” Một vòng thao lộng xuống dưới, Eli đã rơi vào cảnh đẹp, tràn trề trầm luân ở nhục dục trung.  
Naib mưa rền gió dữ mà thọc vào rút ra mấy trăm hạ, ở Eli khoái cảm tiệm thăng tiểu huyệt co rút, sắp triều phun là lúc, lại cố tình ngừng lại, dùng kia căn chiều dài ngạo nhân dương vật gắt gao đứng vững hoa tâm toàn ma đảo quanh, làm cho Eli lập tức liền điên cuồng lên, một trận kích run lúc sau, “A a a” cao vút mà kêu, mỹ mông không ngừng về phía sau kích thích, hướng nam nhân ngạnh lãng hữu lực hạ bụng chỗ đụng phải đi lên, làm kia côn thịt khảm bộ đến càng sâu.  
“Ca ca....... Đừng có ngừng....... Tiếp theo....... Tiếp theo lộng...... A....... Ngô....... Cầu ngươi...... Khó chịu....... Muốn........ A.......”  
Như vậy làm người huyết mạch phẫn trương rên rỉ xin tha hạ, Naib không hề điếu hắn ăn uống, rất lộng eo hông tăng mạnh lực độ cùng tốc độ tiếp tục thọc vào rút ra lên. Cái này khẩn trí chỗ huyệt trải qua mấy phen cao trào hạ, đã sớm bị thao đến vô cùng phục tùng dễ chịu, nam nhân thịt điểu ra vào thập phần thông thuận, “Phụt phụt phụt” tiếng nước càng ngày càng vang dội, từng luồng dâm dịch từ giao hợp chỗ theo nhân thê mượt mà mông vểnh chảy ra, làm ướt sàn nhà.  
“Ân..... Ân...... A...... A...... Thật thoải mái...... Muốn chết...... Chịu không nổi...... Ân....... Ngô...... Ca ca...... Quá mãnh....... Hảo bổng...... A...... Không được...... A....... A....... Sảng đã chết...... Ách a........”  
Eli ánh mắt đã hoàn toàn vô pháp ngắm nhìn, một bức miệng phun nhiệt khí, má đào cổ trắng bộ dáng. Hắn chỉ cảm thấy chính mình tựa như một cái phóng đãng nam kỹ, kẹp nam nhân thịt căn hưng phấn đến vô pháp chính mình, lãng kêu chỉ bằng bản năng, không trải qua tự hỏi liền buột miệng thốt ra. Theo Naib càng lúc càng mau động tác, Eli bụng nhỏ khoái cảm không ngừng tích lũy, đã sắp đến bùng nổ bên cạnh. Cơ bắp khẩn trí cổ tử cung ở giống như chày gỗ giống nhau dương cụ không ngừng va chạm hạ, đãng ra càng ngày càng tiên minh tê dại chi ý.  
Ở nam nhân côn thịt lớn hung hăng cắm vào non mềm hoa tâm chỗ mang đến mất hồn đến cực điểm khoái ý sau, Eli vô pháp khắc chế mà toàn thân run rẩy, hương mông kích run, ngón chân khẩn thu ở bên nhau, vòng eo liều mình hướng về phía sau rất, ngay sau đó một cổ tình cảm mãnh liệt triều dâng dời non lấp biển mà bao phủ hắn, vỏ đại não đều bởi vậy thoải mái đến tê dại. Eli giờ phút này đầu trống rỗng, chỉ có thể bị khoái cảm tẩm không, không khỏi “A a a a a a a” mà kêu to lên, nhục bích chỗ sâu trong phảng phất vỡ đê dường như trào ra đại lượng xuân triều, một cổ lại nùng lại năng âm tinh như thác nước bạo tả, từ hoa tâm chỗ sâu trong phun tới —— Naib côn thịt kịp thời rút ra, lăng là làm kia hoa tâm suối phun liên tục phun năm giây!  
Naib đãi hắn triều xuy xong sau, lại thay đổi nằm nghiêng tư thế ở trên sô pha lại mãnh lại mau mà làm lên, ước chừng cắm thượng trăm hạ, mới mã mắt buông lỏng, đem nóng bỏng dương tinh toàn bộ bắn nhanh đến tử cung chỗ sâu trong. Bắn xong lúc sau hai người nằm ở trên sô pha ôn tồn trong chốc lát, Naib lại thay đổi cái tư thế tiếp tục làm lên. Hắn tìm khối thảm, làm Eli nằm ngã xuống đất bản thượng, mông dựa vào sô pha triều thượng, mềm mại thân thể cơ hồ cong chiết thành góc vuông trạng, Naib liền ngồi ở trên sô pha từ trên xuống dưới thẳng tắp cắm làm, mỗi một chút đều thọc đến lại thâm lại chuẩn. Liền tư thế này đem Eli làm được hội không thành câu, nỉ non hồ ngữ lúc sau, lại thay đổi kỵ thừa thức, đổi chiều thức chờ tận tình kích làm hồi lâu.  
Bọn họ suốt làm một cái buổi sáng, trong lúc biến hóa bảy tám loại giao hợp tư thế. Naib giống như không biết thoả mãn dã thú, đầy đủ phát tiết chính mình dục vọng, Eli không nhường một tấc, sơ tao khai bao đã bị làm được âm tinh cuồng tả, toàn thân đều bị hắn cùng nam nhân thể dịch làm cho ướt dầm dề, giống lau du giống nhau trơn trượt ánh sáng, tình hình hảo không dâm đãng, làm đến cuối cùng đã thần chí mơ hồ, chỉ có thể ở nam nhân dưới háng vô lực thở dốc.  
Chương 5 dâm thê dưỡng thành khi ( đi làm trước kích thao / tơ hồng buộc chặt đặt / đi trên dây play )  
Lần đầu khai bao liền đã trải qua dị thường kịch liệt “Vật lộn”, sơ kinh nhân sự Eli toàn thân trên dưới đều tao ngộ Naib nùng liệt bạch trọc cải tạo, dâm mị thể chất càng thêm bị khai phá ra tới. Lần đầu tiên làm xong về sau, Eli suốt ở trên giường nghỉ đủ hai tuần, kiều nộn tinh tế da thịt mới hoãn lại đây. Mà ôm cây đợi thỏ như thế lâu, vừa mới mới “Ăn no nê” một đốn kỷ bác sĩ, sơ khai trai liền lại là ngạnh sinh sinh nghẹn hai tuần. Kỷ bác sĩ vì tuổi già hài hòa tính phúc sinh hoạt tưởng, vì có thể làm Eli thân thể thích ứng cùng tiếp thu hắn dị thường tràn đầy tinh lực cùng dục vọng, dạy dỗ đối phương thân thể kế hoạch lại tăng thêm rất nhiều tân nội dung.  
Vừa mới bắt đầu bận tâm đến Eli thân thể trạng huống, Naib lấy một vòng tam, bốn lần tần suất cùng Eli làm tình. Thẳng đến hắn có thể thích ứng cái này cường độ sau, dần dần gia tăng đến mỗi đêm đều phải lộng ngọc trộm hương mới bằng lòng thôi, cho dù không tự mình cắm vào, cũng sẽ sử dụng các loại đạo cụ cùng thủ đoạn tới hiệp chơi Eli thân thể, làm hắn toàn thân mỗi một cái mẫn cảm bộ vị đều thật sâu bị lạc thượng loại này cao trào ký ức, cho đến làm không biết mệt, không tự chủ được mà trầm luân tại đây loại vui thích nhục dục trung.  
“Ngô....... Chậc....... Chậc.......”  
Eli quỳ gối Naib trước mặt, dùng nếu đông lạnh giống nhau non mềm cái miệng nhỏ hầu hạ hắn dưới háng thịt vật, đem toàn bộ khỏe mạnh cán đều liếm đến bóng loáng ướt lượng, nộ trướng côn thịt một trụ bị hàm đến nhất trụ kình thiên, cùng bụng nhỏ trình 30 độ góc ngạnh sinh sinh kiều lập.  
Từ Naib từ trên xuống dưới góc độ nhìn lại, có thể thấy Eli anh đào cái miệng nhỏ bị khoa trương thịt trụ căng ra, hai má no no mà cố lấy, đã trải qua tính sự tẩm bổ sau, vốn dĩ bạch trung thấu hồng làn da càng là bóng loáng tinh tế, vô cùng mịn màng. Hắn đều không phải là trần như nhộng, thượng thân mặc một cái khinh bạc ngực, mềm mại bộ ngực tròn trịa cao ngất, đem kia áo lót căng đến phình phình, mỏng như cánh ve vải dệt lộ ra nụ hoa giống nhau phấn nộn đầu vú. Hạ thể lại chưa phiến lũ, nở nang thon dài đùi lỏa lồ bên ngoài, cùng bởi vì quỳ tư mà hơi hơi nhếch lên bạch mông tổ hợp ở bên nhau hiện ra một tia thành thục mỹ vận.  
“Làm được thực hảo, Eli, lại nuốt thâm một chút.”  
“Òm ọp...... Ngô...... Ngô.......” Eli nỗ lực phun ra nuốt vào trong chốc lát, không bao lâu liền cau mày phun ra, chính mình vuốt ve cằm chỗ thả lỏng nói: “Ca ca....... Không muốn làm...... Ta miệng hảo toan......”  
“.......”  
Eli ngày thường tuy rằng thực nghe lời, nhưng tóm lại là cái kiều khí, có khi Naib cũng lấy hắn không có cách. Eli là trong nhà con trai độc nhất, lại là song tính, từ nhỏ liền nhận hết nuông chiều. Phụ thân tự sát sau không nơi nương tựa hắn bị đưa đến Kỷ gia, hai nhà người là có thể ngược dòng đến trước mấy thế hệ quan hệ chí thân chi giao, kỷ mẫu liên hắn tuổi tác thượng ấu liền cửa nát nhà tan, càng là trút xuống vài lần tâm huyết cùng yêu thương dưỡng dục hắn, nếu không cũng sẽ không làm hắn gả cho chính mình sao tử. Kỷ gia có tam tử, Naib là tuổi nhỏ nhất một cái, hắn hai cái ca ca cùng hắn tuổi tác kém đến trọng đại, một cái đi theo phụ thân đi lên làm chính trị con đường, một cái khác thì tại thương trong biển giao tranh.  
“... Hảo đi... Ngươi lên, ta mau đến ra cửa thời gian......”  
Eli theo lời đứng dậy, trắng nõn no đủ giữa bắp đùi dính đầy đại khối đại khối màu trắng tinh đốm, tối hôm qua bọn họ mới đã làm bốn năm hồi, tiểu huyệt bị tinh tương cọ rửa vài biến, tuy rằng lúc này đều lưu đến không sai biệt lắm, vẫn là tàn lưu nhè nhẹ từng đợt từng đợt màu trắng ngà dương tinh, thỉnh thoảng từ hiệp hồng khe thịt hỗn dâm dịch thấm lạc ra tới.  
Naib đem hắn ôm chầm tới, Eli vóc dáng mới khó khăn lắm cập hắn yết hầu, hơn nữa trời sinh khung xương tinh tế, da thịt trắng nõn, chợt vừa thấy nhưng thật ra có chút chim nhỏ nép vào người cảm giác.  
“Kẹp chặt ca ca eo.” Biên nói Naib thuận thế đem hắn một phen ôm lên, Eli theo lời lập tức ngoan ngoãn mà dùng hai điều cân xứng thon dài cẳng chân câu thượng nam nhân eo hông. Bị dùng sức hướng về phía trước nâng lên tới thời điểm, theo cái này biên độ trọng đại động tác, trước ngực thỏ trắng ngọc tuyết đáng yêu tròn trịa cũng đi theo trên dưới nhảy lên, bắn ra mê người nhũ lãng. Naib dùng miệng ngậm khởi hắn ngực vạt áo đem quần áo đẩy đi lên, tiến đến Eli bên môi ý bảo làm hắn cắn: “Đừng làm cho quần áo rơi xuống, ca ca muốn hút ngươi vú.”  
Cao ngất ngọc phong giống nhau vú bại lộ ra tới, mặt trên hai viên đỏ bừng nụ hoa đã sớm mẫn cảm mà gắng gượng tiếu lập, Naib nhìn thấy sau không chút do dự hàm ở trong đó một viên phồng lên đầu vú giống hút núm vú cao su dường như mút vào lên. Ở môi lưỡi cọ xát vỗ về chơi đùa hạ, Eli hơi thở cũng dần dần thô nặng lên, ôn nhuận xấu hổ hợp nhục huyệt lại bắt đầu mấp máy lên, tí tách tí tách chảy ra động tình dục dịch, bắp đùi chỗ càng thêm hỗn độn ướt át. Eli khoang miệng phân bố nước bọt đem hắn cắn kia miếng vải liêu đều sũng nước, môi cũng trở nên thấm ướt sáng trong, tuy rằng lúc này khớp hàm nhắm chặt, lại đổ không được hắn giống miêu giống nhau từ xoang mũi mỏng manh toát ra tới hừ hừ thanh.  
Trải qua mấy vòng thao lộng hạ chín rục thấu hồng thịt âm hộ lúc này bày biện ra một loại nụ hoa đãi phóng trạng thái, thịt phụ chỗ mềm mại cánh hoa nhu thuận mà nở rộ, thịt đế cũng hưng phấn đến sưng đỏ sung huyết, từ mềm thịt nhô đầu ra. Naib gân mạch đột phù thịt điểu để ở hoa khê róc rách ngọc môn chỗ trên dưới tra tấn, thực mau khiến cho Eli cảm thấy không nói gì khó nhịn, tự phát mà đĩnh động thân hình đi cọ xát này căn thịt vật. Cường tráng quy đầu dễ như trở bàn tay liền phá vỡ thịt hộ bị bọc đi vào, lưu loát mà đỉnh đầu rốt cuộc, đầy đặn tròn trịa thịt mông gắt gao kẹp này căn kích cỡ làm cho người ta sợ hãi nam khí, mang cho nó không nói gì chật chội cùng sảng khoái cảm giác.  
Naib dẫn theo Eli chân cong, hai chân hơi khúc, hạ bàn trầm ổn hữu lực, liền cái này chính diện tương đối tư thế đầm mà có tiết tấu mà thọc vào rút ra lên. “Ngô..... Ngô...... Ngô....... Ngô....... Ngô.......” Eli bị xóc đến phập phồng kịch liệt, không khỏi duỗi tay câu lấy Naib đường cong ngạnh lãng duyên dáng cổ, trắng nõn mềm mại thân thể cũng tùy theo lắc lư đón ý nói hùa lên, đáp lại nam nhân bị một lần thâm nhập phong phú đỉnh nhập, rút ra.  
Huyệt thịt xuân thủy càng tạc càng nhiều, nước suối dường như không ngừng phun trào ra tới, đem vốn là trướng đại nam căn phao đến càng thêm bôi trơn thô dài, nhìn qua đáng sợ dữ tợn cự căn ở song khâu chi gian mỹ diệu tươi mới bào thịt thô lỗ nhanh chóng qua lại ra vào, bài trừ dư thừa đầm đìa chất lỏng, thâm sắc cực đại trứng dái “Bạch bạch bạch” mà tới lui, đem thịt âm hộ chỗ chụp đến lầy lội bất kham, dắt ra dính liền ti dịch, phối hợp dâm loạn thọc vào rút ra tiếng nước, này giao hợp hình ảnh càng là dâm đãng vô cùng, thanh sắc đều giai.  
“Ngươi nơi này đã bị dạy dỗ thật sự mẫn cảm nga ~” Naib bao lấy giống như thạch lựu hạt giống nhau hồng nhuận kiều nộn đầu vú, bựa lưỡi thật mạnh đảo qua, Eli tức khắc toàn thân run rẩy mà “A a” cao kêu, mỹ diệu khẩn trí huyệt thịt kịch liệt mà co rút lại triền bọc côn thịt, mạo nhiệt khí âm tinh liền từ huyệt tâm chỗ đầm đìa mà phun ra ra tới.  
“Thân thể đã thực thích cao trào đi... Muốn triều xuy bao nhiêu lần, ca ca đều sẽ thỏa mãn ngươi......!” Bị cao trào trung huyệt thịt như vậy một trận kích thích đè ép cọ xát, Naib vô pháp lại duy trì thong dong thao huyệt tiết tấu, nhanh hơn tốc độ ở cái này kiều nộn hoạt ướt động đào nguyên huyệt lại tàn nhẫn lại chuẩn mà đảo lộng lên.  
“Ngô...... Nga....... Nga....... A....... Hảo sảng........ A....... Nơi đó....... Ân...... A....... Ca ca...... Hảo mãnh...... A...... Đỉnh tới rồi....... Ân...... Sảng đã chết........ Muốn tiết...... Tiết....... Ân a ~~”  
Eli triều xuy sau vui sướng dư vị tạm chưa biến mất, lại lần thứ hai bị thô to nóng bỏng cự vật liên tục bạo thao lên, thượng tồn mãnh liệt khoái cảm không ngừng tần thăng, ở một trận kịch liệt thao lộng hạ, lại nhanh chóng đạt tới lần thứ hai cao trào.  
Hai lần liên tiếp cao trào sau có chút thoát lực Eli hai cái đùi rốt cuộc kẹp không lao, thân thể liên tiếp đi xuống trụy, Naib dứt khoát đem hắn đặt tới trên sô pha nằm bò, tròn trịa đĩnh kiều mông khâu theo bằng phẳng rộng rãi phần lưng đường cong dị thường tiên minh mà cao ngất lên, cổ ra một cái gợi cảm thịt hình cung. Naib phúc thân cưỡi ở Eli trên người, sau này phương dẫn theo hắn hai chỉ trắng nõn như ngó sen cánh tay kịch liệt mà rong ruổi lên.  
“Vèo vèo vèo ——” thịt điểu cắm vào cường mà hữu lực mà đóng cọc mấy trăm hạ sau, Naib tinh quan mở rộng ra, nóng bỏng dương tinh giống như bị cao áp súng bắn nước áp ra tới giống nhau ở ướt nóng thịt âm hộ bắn nhanh, làm Eli toàn thân run rẩy cũng đi theo tiết thân, cành liễu giống nhau dáng người giống bị diêu loạn cành loạn run.  
Lại túng dục tham hoan đi xuống sợ là bị muộn rồi, Naib lại không tha cũng muốn rút ra dương vật, làm đầy mặt là hãn Eli dùng cái miệng nhỏ hút liếm sạch sẽ sau thả lại đũng quần. Eli nằm ở trên sô pha, ánh mắt mê ly, trong miệng hô nhiệt khí, sữa bò giống nhau bóng loáng khuôn mặt thượng còn giữ nam nhân tinh dịch, bả vai mượt mà bóng loáng, toàn thân chỉ mặc một cái áo ba lỗ, lúc này bị cuốn đến xương quai xanh chỗ, phập phồng quyến rũ thân thể đường cong nhìn không sót gì. Thịt mông ướt hồ hồ, một bức mới vừa bị người chà đạp chơi bộ dáng, tao âm hộ chính không ngừng tràn ra đặc sệt bạch trọc.  
Như vậy chọc người yêu thương bộ dáng chọc đến Naib ngón trỏ đại động, nhưng là hắn từ trước đến nay công tư phân minh, tự chủ cường, lại như thế nào chơi đùa cũng không thể lầm công tác, hôm nay còn có vài đài giải phẫu đâu... Naib chỉ có thể kiềm chế hạ tư dục, đem Eli dùng hắn gần nhất tân mua nhập “Món đồ chơi” hảo hảo trang điểm một phen, liền vội vội cầm lấy công sự bao cùng chìa khóa xe ra cửa đi làm.  
Eli trắng nõn làn da bị Naib dùng tơ hồng gắt gao thật thực địa trói lên, chỉ thấy hai tay của hắn cùng mắt cá chân bị trói ở bên nhau, hai chân bị bắt tách ra, tơ hồng giao nhau vòng về phía trước ngực, vài vòng xuống dưới về sau đem vốn là cao ngất đĩnh kiều vú đè ép đến càng thêm xông ra, mẫn cảm đầu vú thượng bị dán lên hai viên “Ong ong” chấn động khiêu đản. Phía sau không ngừng khép mở tràn ra bạch trọc đỏ thẫm thịt âm hộ bị nhét vào một cây thô to gậy mát xa, thân gậy có rậm rạp như nhô lên viên viên trạng tịch keo, phỏng chế quy đầu còn có xoay tròn thiết kế, mài giũa khởi hoa tâm tới nhưng gọi người dục tiên dục tử. Tươi đẹp tơ hồng đem Eli trước người côn thịt cuốn lấy gắt gao, cứ việc nơi đó trướng đại đến khó chịu, lại bắn không ra đồ vật, chỉ có thể phí công mà nhỏ giọt vài giọt nôn nóng dâm dịch.  
Eli cứ như vậy bị trói gô mà đặt ở phòng khách, trên người còn tàn lưu vừa mới hoan ái sau dấu vết. Naib trước khi đi thời điểm điểm một tiểu tiệt hương bãi ở trên bàn trà, loại này dâm hội dâng hương thúc giục tình dục, làm người càng nghe càng muốn giao cấu. Eli cũng không biết này hương tác dụng, hắn chỉ cảm thấy chính mình càng ngày càng khó lấy chịu đựng trước ngực khiêu đản tra tấn. Mùi hương di động gian, chính mình lần lượt chỉ dựa vào tạ chấn động khiêu đản an ủi đầu vú liền đạt tới nữ huyệt cao trào, huyệt thịt kia căn thô to nam hình bị phao được hoàn toàn ướt át, cán phù lập viên viên mát xa đè ép trơn mềm nhục bích niêm mạc, làm hắn ngứa khó nhịn, lại không cách nào được đến hoàn toàn giải phóng. Hắn bị tình dục tra tấn dần dần mất đi lý trí, phóng đãng mà dùng mông đi củng mặt khác gắng sức điểm, để có thể đè ép kia căn gậy mát xa cái bệ làm hắn đi vào càng sâu, chính là vẫn cứ khó có thể được đến khuây khoả đưa đẩy.  
Eli bởi vì bị khẩn trói trụ mà vô pháp mạnh mẽ nhúc nhích, toàn thân chỉ có thể ở trong phạm vi nhỏ cơ khát mà mấp máy tới mấp máy đi, cứ việc điểm này động tác nhỏ không háo cái gì thể lực, hắn toàn thân vẫn cứ dần dần mạn bố thượng tinh tế mồ hôi mỏng, cả người giống chỉ bị chưng thục trứng tôm giống nhau, làn da vựng thượng nhàn nhạt hồng nhạt, một bức mỹ nhân mĩ loạn mị thịt sinh hương hình ảnh.  
Hắn đồng tử dần dần mất đi điều chỉnh tiêu điểm điểm, lâm vào vô tận hà tư trung, bị lặc đến hơi hơi đau đớn địa phương bởi vì kia hương tác dụng phảng phất sinh ra một loại kỳ dị khoái cảm. Eli dư vị Naib đĩnh động thịt điểu ở hắn trong thân thể làm càn đảo lộng cùng nhục huyệt ở đa dạng thao lộng hạ cao trào ký ức, bị trói đến vô pháp nhúc nhích thân hình một trận căng chặt, nhục huyệt run rẩy kẹp chấn động bổng cao trào liên tục......  
.......  
Naib nhớ mong trong nhà tú sắc khả xan tiểu nhân thê, hôm nay bắt tay thuật làm xong sau liền vội vàng tan tầm chạy về gia, bởi vậy trở về đến còn không tính quá muộn. Hắn mới vừa mở ra gia môn đi vào huyền quan, liền ngửi được một cổ nhàn nhạt hương vị, là một loại trộn lẫn thể dịch hương vị mùi hương thoang thoảng. Thực mau hắn nhìn đến bị tơ hồng bó trụ Eli, giờ phút này đã là kiều suyễn thở phì phò, mông phía dưới chảy một đại than dâm thủy. Hắn nhìn đến Naib cao lớn thân ảnh đi vào, ánh mắt thập phần mê ly, thần trí đều bị đánh tan bộ dáng, khàn khàn mà lẩm bẩm nói: “Ca ca....... Thao ta...... Nhanh lên thao ta........ A........” Vẻ mặt cầu hoan trung mẫu cẩu thần thái.  
Naib chậm rãi rút ra cái kia ướt dầm dề gậy mát xa, này cử chọc đến Eli toàn thân chấn động không thôi: “Ân a....... Ngô.......”  
“Ngươi liền như vậy thích ca ca côn thịt sao?”  
Eli hốc mắt hồng nhuận, cơ hồ muốn rơi xuống nước mắt: “Ân ân... Thích nhất...... Thích nhất...... Nhanh lên...... Nhanh lên bỏ vào tới.......”  
Naib giải hắn tay chân trói buộc, ôn nhu mà vuốt ve những cái đó bị thít chặt ra vệt đỏ: “Ngươi bồi ca ca cuối cùng làm một cái trò chơi, làm xong sau ca ca cái gì đều thỏa mãn ngươi.” Eli nghẹn một chút, nhìn về phía hắn đạm bạc ôn nhuận biểu tình, trong lòng có một loại dự cảm bất hảo.  
.......  
Một cây thô to dây thừng bị Naib cột vào gia đều thượng lôi ra một khoảng cách, độ cao không sai biệt lắm có 1 mét rất cao, từ một đầu đến một khác dây buộc tóc tử trình nghiêng trạng độ cao thong thả bò lên. Mao thằng mặt ngoài thực thô ráp, có một ít rất nhỏ lại ma người gờ ráp, hơn nữa mỗi cách mười mấy cm liền đánh một cái thằng kết, một đám cực đại đột ra bộ dáng nhìn qua thập phần làm cho người ta sợ hãi.  
Eli trần như nhộng, thập phần bất lực mà đứng ở bị bắt đứng ở dây thừng một đầu. Naib ở một khác đầu, đối hắn vươn tay, dưới háng hùng vĩ thịt điểu cũng tùy tiện mà lỏa lồ ra tới, tinh thần phấn chấn mà dụ dỗ: “Dùng dây thừng biên ma ngươi tiểu huyệt vừa đi tới.”  
Eli cắn môi dưới do dự, hắn nội tâm tuy rằng thực kháng cự, chính là thân thể trạng thái là tên đã trên dây không thể không phát, bị dâm hương suốt tra tấn mấy cái giờ, đầu vú đều mau bị khiêu đản ma phá, dâm thủy róc rách nhục huyệt gấp đãi an ủi. Ở Naib thúc giục hạ, Eli cuối cùng khắc phục tâm lý thượng mâu thuẫn, trương chân vượt đi lên.  
“Ngô.... Thật là khó chịu.... Nga.... A....” Kiều nộn hoa huyệt vừa tiếp xúc với dây thừng, đã bị mặt ngoài này thô ráp xúc cảm cấp kích thích đến không kềm chế được, đùi căn run đến không được. Hắn thử về phía trước hoạt động mà đi rồi vài bước, no đủ thịt phụ lập tức bị kéo hung hăng cọ xát lên, tính cả thịt đế cũng bị xoa đến, trong trẻo ái dịch lập tức bừng lên, đem dây thừng nhan sắc biến thâm.  
Eli vô ý thức mà rên rỉ, dùng chính mình kiều nộn ướt hoạt huyệt thịt vuốt ve thô ráp dây thừng, thực mau liền gặp cái thứ nhất thằng kết, hắn nâng lên cánh mông đem thạc đột thằng kết hàm vào mật huyệt, cảm nhận được vật cứng xâm lấn hoa huyệt lập tức tham lam mà phun ra nuốt vào lên, đại lượng dâm thủy đem thằng kết lộng ướt hoàn toàn.  
“A...... Cứng quá...... Ngô ngô....... Thật là khó chịu.....”  
Eli càng đi trước đi, dây thừng càng điếu càng cao, đi qua đến thằng kết cũng càng lún càng sâu, thẳng đến hắn bất đắc dĩ yêu cầu nhón mũi chân, gian nan về phía trước tiếp tục hoạt động.  
“A!” Dây thừng thượng gờ ráp đột nhiên không kịp phòng ngừa mà trát đến hắn hoa tâm bủn rủn, hai chân không khỏi mềm nhũn, vừa vặn đi qua thằng kết liền đột nhiên thâm nhập tới rồi thịt âm hộ chỗ sâu trong, ma đến mẫn cảm nhục bích từng trận co rút. Qua vài giây mới từ cái này mãnh liệt kích thích trung khôi phục lại, Eli kẹp chặt ma đến mi hồng hai cánh hoa môi, tiếp tục đi phía trước đi. Chính là dây thừng càng ngày càng cao, cơ hồ muốn tới hắn bụng nhỏ. Eli kiều nộn thịt đế đã bị dây thừng ép tới biến hình, mỗi đi một bước đều là trùy tâm tra tấn, hắn cảm giác chính mình âm đế cơ hồ phải bị ma phá.  
Như vậy một đường run rẩy mà, dùng thịt âm hộ ma qua vài cái thằng kết, thẳng đến cuối cùng đi qua cái kia thằng kết, lăng hình nhô lên toàn phương vị tàn nhẫn mà nghiền áp hắn thịt đế, lúc sau lại thật sâu khảm nhập đến hoa huyệt, cơ hồ thẳng đỉnh hoa tâm, trực tiếp bức cho Eli thất thanh hét lên, hoa hồ nội phun ra đại lượng chất lỏng. Eli liền cưỡi ở dây thừng thượng tư thế không ngừng run rẩy, kịch liệt cố thể triều thổi lúc sau, hai chân chi gian tí tách tí tách, thế nhưng mất khống chế! Tinh xảo thịt mầm bắn nhanh ra vàng nhạt chất lỏng, thực mau trên mặt đất hội tụ thành mạo nhiệt khí một bãi.  
“Ô ô oa.......! Ô ô ô ca ca...... Cách....... Ca ca....... Ô ô........ Cách......” Thình lình xảy ra mất khống chế làm Eli rốt cuộc banh không được, cảm thấy mất mặt mà lên tiếng khóc lớn ra tới, hơn nữa bởi vì quá mức kích động còn biên khóc biên đánh lên cách tới.  
Naib lập tức đem hắn ôm xuống dưới, liền trạm tư nâng lên hắn một chân thao đi vào, biên thao biên hôn hắn rơi xuống nước mắt, trong miệng hống, hạ thể lại không hề chậm trễ mà cấp trừu mãnh đưa.  
“Ngoan.... Không khóc... Làm được rất tuyệt a bảo bối........”  
“Ô ô ô...... Khó coi.......”  
“Sảng không sảng? Sảng đã kêu ra tới.......”  
Naib như vậy một gián đoạn, Eli bị thao đến vô cùng sảng khoái, lại bắt đầu ân ân a a mà phóng đãng dâm kêu lên. Naib bế lên hắn, ở trong phòng vừa đi vừa thao, làm được dâm dịch đầy đất đều là. Cuối cùng đem hắn đè ở trước gương, kịch liệt mà thao hơn một ngàn hạ, Eli bị buộc quan khán côn thịt tại hạ thể ra vào hình ảnh, đầu vú bị đè ở kính trên mặt, quầng vú có mâm tròn lớn nhỏ, xấu hổ đến mặt đỏ tai hồng, lại cũng nhịn không được bị thao đến triều xuy không thôi, mông tựa như phá khai rồi thủy cầu khuynh tiết đại lượng chất lỏng.  
Hai người vẫn luôn làm đến Eli bụng bắt đầu đói đến thầm thì kêu mới ngừng lại được, nhưng là Eli lúc này thể xác và tinh thần đều mệt cũng vô pháp nhi nấu cơm, liền kêu một bàn cơm hộp, trần truồng bị Naib ôm vào trong ngực uy cơm, cuối cùng cùng nhau ngọt ngọt ngào ngào mà tắm rửa một cái, mệt nhọc lại vui sướng một ngày liền như thế đi qua.


End file.
